Just Run To You
by alastingimpression
Summary: Agent Sands travels back to his roots. There, he finds his first love who enourages him to search for his drug addict sister. Rating reasons inside. Please review. Updated August 15
1. Prologue

Just Run To You  
  
Rated R for language (it's bleeped out), violence, drug usage, sexuality, and implied sexual contact and drug use with young teens  
  
Disclaimer : I'll say it once. I don't own Sands or any OUATIM characters. I do own the context of the story, though.   
  
***  
  
June 12, 1980  
  
A little boy with long, dark brown hair had been minding his own business. He was riding his bike through the trashy neighborhood in which he called his home. His life was that of a normal kid in his hometown of Springfield, Illinois. It may have been the capital of the state, but it had its dark side as well. The boy just happened to live in that dark side.  
  
The neighborhood was something of a normal neighborhood in the outskirts of a city. Everyone on the street knew each other and most were friends. But something was different that day. Three months back, an old lady had died at 637 W. Oak Street. Her son was a big real estate man, and had put the house up for sale. While the boy was riding, he happened to glance and see a little girl sitting on the sidewalk close to a moving truck. He rode up to her.  
  
"Do you believe in love?" The boy asked out of nowhere. The girl looked up at him. She looked to be a bit younger than him, but not by much.  
  
"My mom says don't make love until marriage," the girl replied, softly. The boy laughed.  
  
"That's sex, stupid," the boy laughed. He couldn't believe how dense this girl was, or seemed to be after speaking one sentence.  
  
"That's what?" She asked. The boy rolled his eyes. Kids grow up too slow these days, he thought.  
  
"Never mind. You'll find out eventually," the boy replied, "You wanna come with me?"   
  
"Where?" The girl asked. He looked around the neighborhood and motioned around.  
  
"Wherever. I'm sure I can fit two people on my bike," the boy boasted, knowing it could be dangerous. The girl stood up.  
  
"My name is Jessica. Who are you?" She told him. The boy smiled, his eyes smiling along with his lips.  
  
"Sheldon," he replied, "Get on, Jessica." She did. 


	2. Chapter One

First chapter is incredibly long. They're not all this long.   
  
--  
  
Chapter One  
  
September, 2003  
  
Agent Sands, barely alive, wandered into the closest hotel a woman led him to. Blood still streaked his face and he could barely walk. A nurse's eyes went wide.   
  
"Are you ok?" The nurse asked, touching his shoulder. She was American. She was plump with red hair and an annoying laugh.  
  
"What does it look like, lady?" Sands asked her. She was shocked by how hostile he was, but then again, she excused it because at that moment he got down on his knees, moaning in pain.  
  
Remembering everything in his head, wondering how it looked, Sands secretly thanked the little boy who had helped him. Without the boy, he wouldn't be there. Of course, he'd never utter the words 'thank you' to anyone except himself.  
  
"We'll need your name and some ID, and we can treat you," The nurse told him. Sands snapped out of his daze, nodded, and fumbled through his jeans pocket. He handed her his wallet which had holes in it, but contained a source of ID.   
  
"You're with the CIA, aren't you?" The nurse wanted to know. Sands sighed.  
  
"Yeah, but can we please forget that? Please?" Sands begged.   
  
"We'll treat you. Why don't you walk with me, we'll find you a room, this place is a mess lately with all the injured and dead that we're not even asking for paper work. Just come with me and tell me what happened," The nurse offered. Sands sighed.   
  
"I might have to tell you what happened first," Sands replied. He removed his sunglasses to reveal the gaping hollows that throbbed with each second. Blood still spilled from them.   
  
"Wow.." The nurse stated.   
  
"How bad does it look?" Sands wanted to know.  
  
"It's not too pretty, I'll say that," She replied.  
  
"I guess now I always have an excuse to scare someone," Sands laughed, "But you don't know how much it hurts. @#%^ it."   
  
"I can't imagine that kind of pain you're going through Mr.," the nurse glanced at the ID, "Sands. Just take my hand and I'll lead you." She took his hand and he would have protested, but doubted that would be a smart move. "Walk straight." He did.  
  
They moved through a hall. "Turn left." He did. So far it was working. "Turn right." He did and smacked right into a wall. "I guess I should have mentioned that I needed to open up the door.."   
  
"That would have been wise," Sands scoffed. The nurse opened the door and Sands walked in.  
  
"How'd you know it was open?" The nurse asked.  
  
"I'm blind, lady, not deaf. I heard it open," Sands replied, sighing. Now they were in the room.   
  
"Just stand there a minute and I'll get the blood off of your face," The nurse instructed. Sands obeyed. She came back with a wet cloth and gently wiped it over Sands' face. Immediately another drop of blood dripped down his face. She wiped that off, too.   
  
"Don't make any efforts with that, lady. The @%$* blood is gonna keep coming back. Just @%(# it and forget about it," Sands told her. She nodded, knowing he couldn't see her.  
  
"I just didn't want you getting blood on your pillow," She explained. He shrugged. "So what happened to you, anyway?"  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it. Let's just say this @(#%* tricked me and it resulted in my getting my eyes drilled out and being shot. A couple of times," Sands replied, "Both legs and my left arm. A kid helped me here."  
  
"Sounds.. painful," The nurse stated.  
  
"No @#(%," Sands laughed, "Where's the bed? I want to lay down." She took his hand again, and again he was going to protest but realized it was better if he just let it go. She took his hand over the bed so he knew where it was.   
  
"Do you want to change first?" The nurse inquired. Sands unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, took them off, leaving him in his boxers. He took off his leather jacket to reveal a tight white t-shirt.   
  
"I'm fine," Sands told her. The nurse shook her head. What had she gotten herself into? "So how long do you think I'll stay here?"  
  
"Until you're better," The nurse explained. Oh how bad he wanted to roll his eyes. "Which could take say, two weeks?" The nurse was only guessing, but she was good at guessing, "We'll have to remove those bullets and treat your.. sockets."  
  
"Two weeks? That ain't bad I guess," Sands decided.  
  
"Do you have somewhere to stay after you get out?" The nurse asked. Sands nodded, then shook his head, then shrugged.  
  
"I'm leaving Mexico. Going back to the states. It's where I came from, you know?" Sands replied. The nurse nodded, again, knowing he wouldn't see her.  
  
"I'm from the states, too. Where are you from?" The nurse wanted to know. Sands was in the process of getting into the bed, and struggling with the covers.  
  
"Illinois. Springfield," Sands told her, "And you?"  
  
"Minnesota," The nurse replied, "But I've been to Chicago."  
  
"That place sucks @$$. It's so @*$# boring. I can't stand it. It's so.. so.. I don't know," Sands stated. A moment of silence passed.  
  
"Are you tired? I can let you sleep and then come back and clean your.. your.." The nurse searched for the right word.  
  
"Sockets?" Sands asked.  
  
"Yes," The nurse replied.  
  
"Yeah, I'm tired. But I still don't know how to go to sleep without closing my eyes. I'll find a way." Sands put his sunglasses on his chest. "Do you have a wet rag or something I can put over my.. sockets?" The nurse handed him one. "Thanks."   
  
The next two weeks went on like that. Sands had to lie in bed all day, try to recuperate. Someone had come in and cleaned his eye sockets, and a doctor had removed the bullets. Sands seemed to be doing fine. Fine enough to be released. And he was released. His next move was going to be the hard one..   
  
"I was wondering if you would call someone for me," Sands told the nurse on the day of his release.  
  
"Yeah, probably. Who?" The nurse wanted to know.   
  
"Agent Dobson. An old.. friend. His number is.. is.. in my wallet. You have that. Tell him to come and pick me up and drive me to the states. He'll do it. He owes me," Sands explained.   
  
Sure enough, Agent Dobson was called and he picked up Sands. Now they were headed toward the border. Ten miles. Five miles. Then they were there.  
  
"What are we going to say?" Agent Dobson asked, frantically.   
  
"No worries. We'll pay him off," Sands replied, smiling.   
  
"You've got money?" Dobson wanted to know. Sands nodded.   
  
"American money. Five hundred dollars. Lost some. I've been saving. Of course, we don't tell him that. We say we have three hundred dollars in American money. Cash. We tell him we need one hundred for gas and food. We offer him, say, two hundred to let us in," Sands explained. Dobson grinned.  
  
"When did you get so @#(%#*% smart?" Dobson teased. Sands just laughed.   
  
An officer approached them.  
  
"I need some ID," The officer demanded.  
  
"Look, we really need to get to the states. We're on business. We've got three hundred dollars in cold, hard, American cash," Dobson began, "We'll be needing one hundred for gas and food, etc. How about we give you two hundred, and you let us in." The officer had to think about it.  
  
"Make it two-fifty and you've got a deal," The officer replied, grinning. Dobson gave him the bills. After counting them twice, Dobson and Sands were in the United States.  
  
"You're insane, you know it?" Dobson asked.  
  
"Just drive," Sands commanded him. Dobson rolled his eyes and kept his eyes on the road.  
  
"Where are we driving to?" Dobson demanded. Sands laughed.  
  
"Illinois. Springfield, Illinois," Sands explained. Dobson stared at Sands for a moment before returning his gaze to the open road.   
  
"Isn't that where you're from?" Dobson asked the fellow agent. Sands nodded. "And who are you going to stay with? Mommy and Daddy?"   
  
"Mommy and Daddy are dead," Sands said coldly. Dobson suddenly felt bad.   
  
"What happened?" Dobson asked. Sands shrugged.  
  
"Don't know. Don't care. Kendra called me on my cell one day and said they were dead, asked if I wanted to go to the funeral. You know what I said? I said '@#(% no.' You know why I said '@#(% no?' Because my family sucks. I think it was some sort of car crash, don't know," Sands explained.  
  
"Then who are you going to stay with?" Dobson asked. Sands shrugged.  
  
"I've got someone in mind, but I won't tell you who until we get there. So drive," Sands told him. Then he sat back and tried to get to sleep.   
  
After a couple days of driving all night, getting no sleep, Dobson and Sands arrived at Springfield. Dobson pulled into a gas station.   
  
"Why are we stopping?" Sands demanded, noticing the car had pulled in and parked.   
  
"Because we're coming into Springfield and you're going to tell me where I'm supposed to go and who you are planning on staying with," Dobson replied. Sands nodded.  
  
"Sounds reasonable," Sands laughed. And he began to tell him. "I met her when I was nine years old. For my eleventh birthday, she gave me my first kiss. That's when we started dating. She was there through everything that sucked in my life. And I was there for her. I was there when her parents split up, when she was having problems with her weight. She was there when my cousin died and I thought it was my fault because he had been at my house when he committed suicide. We lost our virginity to each other. We were always inseparable. And when we broke up, we made a pact that if we ever needed help, we could come to each other."  
  
"That's beyond sweet, Sands," Dobson stated.   
  
"Oh shut up," Sands replied, "It's not sweet. It's what is." Dobson shook his head, smiling.  
  
"And what is this girl's name?" Dobson asked.  
  
"Jessica Anderson," Sands answered him.   
  
"And where does she live?" Dobson wanted to know.  
  
"This is the part where you go inside the gas station, find a phone book, and look up her name. If it's not there, she's married or moved away and we'll screw it," Sands told him.   
  
"All right," Dobson agreed, "But what do we do if we have to screw it?" Sands pondered.  
  
"I don't know yet. I'll think of something. I'm good at thinking quickly," Sands answered him, "Now go inside and.. do as I said." Dobson opened the car and walked into the gas station. A few minutes later, Dobson returned with a piece of paper that had an address on it.   
  
"Did you get it?" Sands demanded. Dobson nodded, then realized Sands couldn't see him. "Did you?"  
  
"Yes, I got the address. 416 West Windmill Drive. Know where that is?" Dobson inquired.  
  
"Windmill Drive? Uh, crap. No. Go get directions. If I had eyes, I could tell you, but I can't since I don't know where we are now," Sands explained.  
  
"@*$# you," Dobson replied, opening the car door and getting out.  
  
"No! @*$# the @*!$@%#@ that took my @#$^%&$ eyes!" Sands yelled back.   
  
In the next minutes, Sands and Dobson had gotten directions and were on their way to Jessica Anderson's house. Then they arrived. All the houses on the street were normal sized, nice looking houses. Jessica's house was kind of small, but not too small. It was a light brown and she had plants and decorations.   
  
"We're here," Dobson announced.  
  
"Now what?" Sands asked, "I don't want you leading me to her door. I don't exactly want to tell her yet. About my eyes. First I'll just say that I'm looking for a place to stay." Dobson thought.  
  
"I have an idea," Dobson laughed, dialing his cell phone. Sands sighed and his cell phone rang.   
  
"What the @*#%?" Sands asked, answering it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey," Dobson laughed. Sands gave him a 'what the @#*% are you thinking' look. "You get out of the car, I direct you by talking to you in the phone. If you fall, you can shoot me later."  
  
"Really?" Sands asked, with glee. Dobson laughed. Sands got out of the car, phone to his ear.   
  
"Start walking straight," Dobson directed. Sands obeyed. "And now get down on the ground and feel for a side walk. You're really close to it."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Sands asked.  
  
"Does it sound like I'm kidding?" Dobson shot back.  
  
"@*$# you," Sands mouthed. He got on the ground and felt with his hand until he found what felt like a sidewalk. "This it?" He stood on it.   
  
"Yup. Now walk straight on it. I'll tell you when you come to the steps," Dobson replied. Sands did just that.  
  
"@*#%, steps?" Sands asked. He came to the steps.  
  
"Stop. Turn left and walk up three steps," Dobson commanded. Sands slowly, but successfully made it up the steps. "Now walk left and up to the house. Feel for the door, and knock."  
  
"I know what to do when I find the door," Sands told him. He found it, and knocked, hanging up the phone. A woman opened the door. She was a little bit dark, had beautiful, long, blonde hair and big brown eyes.   
  
"Sheldon?" She asked.  
  
"Sands," Sands corrected her.  
  
"What?" She asked, confused.  
  
"Never mind," Sands replied, "Are you married?" The woman stared at him.  
  
"No.." She answered, "Why?"  
  
"Can I come in?" Sands asked her. She nodded.   
  
"Yeah," She said, holding the door for him and returning into her home. Sands followed behind her. He was now in the living room. It was a beautiful living room, mostly white, and had a brown couch and matching chair. The large television sat on a home entertainment system with a stereo. "Come on into the kitchen."   
  
"Straight ahead?" Sands guessed, hoping she didn't pick up on his blindness this quickly.  
  
"Yeah," Jessica replied. Sands didn't hit the wall, but after entering the kitchen, hit the chair. Jessica didn't notice. He quickly sat down.   
  
"So how have you been?" Jessica asked. Sands sighed.  
  
"Not too good lately. Life sucks, what can I say? You?" Sands replied.   
  
"Pretty good," Jessica replied, "What brings you here?" Sands felt a drop of blood roll from his eye sockets down his cheek. Jessica noticed. "What's wrong with your eye?"   
  
"I guess you're going to find out anyway," Sands replied. He took off his sunglasses, revealing his bleeding eye sockets.  
  
"Oh my god," Jessica gasped. Sands smiled.  
  
"I seriously thought you'd scream," Sands laughed, "How bad does it look?"  
  
"Bloody," Jessica replied, "What the heck happened?" Sands returned the glasses and sighed.  
  
"For the past several years, I've been working for the CIA. I'm a @#($*%^ CIA agent. Stationed in Mexico. This big.. thing erupted and this @(#%* who I was 'dating' betrayed me and they took my eyes. Then I was shot in the arm and both legs. This kid helped me out. Helped me to a hospital," Sands explained, "But I made it, after two weeks in the hospital. But you remember that pact we made years back when I moved?"   
  
"That we'll help each other if we ever need it?" Jessica asked. Sands nodded. "Yeah?"  
  
"I need help," Sands told her. "Me. Sheldon Jeffrey Sands needs help. I don't have a place to live and I was wondering if maybe you have a guest room I could stay in. Just for awhile. I promise not very long." Jessica sat there, in shock.  
  
"I have a guest room and yeah, you can stay here," Jessica replied, "Are you gonna be ok?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine. It hurts.. a lot. And sometimes it bleeds. Can probably get irritated easily, too," Sands told her, "And I don't sleep well. Probably haven't slept in days, actually."  
  
"Doesn't sound like you're fine," Jessica stated, "How'd you get here?"  
  
"Oh @*#$." Sands quickly dialed his cell phone. "Dobson? Yeah, it's ok to come in now."   
  
"What the @*$^?" Jessica asked. Sands laughed. He's never heard you use that word before.  
  
"Agent Dobson. He brought me from Mexico to Springfield. He's a trooper," Sands explained. That's when Agent Dobson walked in.   
  
"Hi. You must be Jessica," Dobson stretched out his hand to her. She shook it.   
  
"Yeah. This is really weird. Are you staying the night?" Jessica asked, "I have a couch."  
  
"I guess I could stay. If it's not too much trouble?" Dobson wanted to know. Jessica shook her head.   
  
"No, it's fine," Jessica replied.  
  
"What time is it?" Sands asked. Jessica glanced at the clock.  
  
"Five thirty," Jessica told him. Sands yawned. "You guys want something to eat?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Dobson replied.   
  
"No, can you show me to the guest room? I'm really tired and could use a nap," Sands asked.   
  
"Sheldon Sands turning down food?" Jessica asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm not myself right now," Sands explained, "So.. yeah." He stood up and Jessica took his arm.   
  
"Come on," Jessica instructed him. She led him into the guest room and he laid down on the bed.  
  
"Do you want blankets?" Jessica offered.  
  
"No, I'm fine," Sands replied, sitting back up and taking off his jacket and shoes, then lying back down again.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Jessica asked, with concern.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Get the *@$! out of here and leave me alone. I'll be all right after I get some fricking sleep and get time to reflect on the @*$^ that I call my life," Sands replied. Jessica let him be. 


	3. Chapter Two

Another long chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!   
  
--  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Sands eventually drifted off to sleep somehow. It took an hour, maybe two. He wasn't sure. While he was sleeping, Dobson and Jessica talked in the living room.  
  
"Is Sheldon going to be ok?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Yeah, he'll be fine. I don't know how he was when you were younger, but he's different. Kind of an evil guy, actually. And I don't know what he has against his family," Dobson replied.  
  
"His family?" Jessica wanted to know, "I knew his family for years."  
  
"His parents are dead. And he mentioned a girl, Kendra?" Dobson informed her. Jessica nodded.  
  
"Kendra's his little sister. They're three years apart," Jessica explained, "Me and Kendra used to be friends. What'd he say about her?"  
  
"He didn't think too highly of her, I'll say that," Dobson replied. Jessica nodded. All of this was so overwhelming. Jessica's life had been normal, and Sands walked back into it.  
  
"Kendra was such a nice girl," Jessica stated, in shock of everything.  
  
"And Sands?" Dobson inquired. Jessica looked at him.  
  
"He was my first love. We met when I was seven. He was nine. He was riding his bike through the neighborhood the day I moved to Springfield. He rode up to me and asked me if I believed in love. I replied by saying that my mom said not to make love until marriage. Then he said, 'that's sex stupid' and asked me to ride with him. I did, and that's when it began," Jessica explained. Dobson laughed.  
  
"I can't imagine Sands as a kid," Dobson laughed, "How old are you, anyway?"  
  
"Thirty," Jessica replied. Dobson nodded. "When did he lose his eyes?"  
  
"Couple weeks ago," Dobson explained. Jessica nodded.   
  
"I used to wonder what happened to him. Wondered how he was. Guess I shouldn't have," Jessica replied, a tear rolling down her face. "It's hard to see the man who you spent years dating suffer like this."  
  
In the other room, Sands dreamed. The drill came to his eye, his last moments of sight. He saw her. Ajedrez. She smiled, happy to see him in such pain. He wished he could cry. But he knew that after this, he couldn't. The drill hit his eye. The most horrible pain in the world filled every muscle of his body. Sands thought back to when he met Ajedrez. He thought he might learn to love her. A bad girl like her. They could have some good times. But bad girls had to lie and deceive to get their way. He wished he could take back the kisses he'd given her. She wasn't worth it. She sucked. He wanted to kill her.  
  
Suddenly the dream faded to Ajedrez lifting his body, pain with each heart beat. She called him a monkey, pulled him up and kissed him. Part of him wanted to kiss her back, but the other part of him knew better. He shot her. Killed her. She was dead. In his dream he saw her fall to the ground. Maybe that's how it really was.   
  
Sands awoke with a start. The pain hit again. He moaned with great pain, turning to his side, trying to do something, anything to make the pain subside. Sands let out a louder noise, causing Jessica and Dobson to hear him. They rushed into the guest room to find Sands shaking and moaning in pain. Jessica got on the bed and held his hand, trying to calm him.  
  
"Sshh. It's ok," Jessica reassured him, cradling his head in her arms. She noticed drops of blood on her quilt. At the moment, she didn't care. The blood from his hollow eye sockets staining her shirt. Again, she didn't care.   
  
"Don't treat me like a baby," Sands whispered.  
  
"I'm not. I'm just making sure someone's there for you. Our pact, remember?" Jessica asked, her voice soft. Sands nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I remember," he whispered. Then he went silent, as if he didn't have the strength to talk anymore. But he could still think, and he did.  
  
'Why am I still weak after all this time? Was it that bad? Maybe if I had eyes, I would cry,' he thought. And he wished he could cry, too.   
  
"You've simply, seen too much.." the words rang in his head. The last moments of seeing. The last moments of seeing had to be seeing the worst people in the world. People the bad guy thought were bad. But was that possible? It was. That's how he felt.   
  
Were the colors he saw in his mind the real colors? It was too hard to determine. Did he even see colors in his mind? Was it an illusion? Nothing made sense, but yet the pieces came together. And he never wanted to feel the pain again. But he did.  
  
Sands snapped out of his daze and realized that Jessica was still holding his hand, watching over him. He could sense it. He could feel her breathing.  
  
"Jessica?" Sands asked wearily. Jessica smiled.   
  
"Yes?" Jessica replied, "I'm here. It's been two hours since you passed out."  
  
"I passed out?" Sands asked. Jessica smiled again.  
  
"Yeah. I've been with you the whole time. You've been sweating and moaning. And you've bit your lip. It's bleeding," Jessica explained. "Did you have a nightmare?"   
  
"I don't know. I guess everything's just so overwhelming," Sands told her.   
  
"I can't imagine," Jessica replied, rubbing his hand. It soothed him, but he didn't say anything. Silence fell upon them for several minutes.  
  
"Dobson asleep?" Sands asked.   
  
"Yeah. It's twelve-thirty. He's sleeping on the couch," Jessica explained.  
  
"I killed so many innocent people," Sands told her, his voice still quiet.   
  
"Why?" Jessica asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just did. It came natural. I have a lot of anger problems. Have had for a few years. But I say *#$@ it," Sands replied, anger in his weak voice.   
  
"What do you have to be angry about?" Jessica boldly asked.   
  
"You remember Kendra?" Sands asked.  
  
"Of course," Jessica replied. Sands smiled slightly.  
  
"Drug addict. Prostitute. Fricking had sex for money. You know what she bought with the money? Heroin. Yeah, I had to watch the girl come home from doing god knows what and shoot @#*$%^& drugs into her veins. I think she ended up with three tattoos and twelve piercings. She looked like what she was. A slut. You know what my parents did about it? @#*%. They did @*#% about it. Nothing. They didn't care if she killed herself. I don't know what their problem was. I left. They died. She's who knows where and I don't care," Sands explained, his voice becoming stronger.   
  
"Wow," Jessica stated, in shock. Sands took a deep breath.  
  
"And I don't care," he told himself. With that, he was out again, Jessica still with him, holding his hand.   
  
She began to think back to the times when they were kids. When they were young..  
  
July 17, 1982  
  
"Happy Birthday, Dear Sheldon. Happy Birthday to you!" All the kids sang out at Sheldon's eleventh birthday party. Sheldon blew out the candles, his hair in his face, catching fire.   
  
"Oh my god, mom! Sheldon caught his hair on fire!" little Kendra yelled. Sheldon grabbed his hair with one hand, putting out the fire and causing his hand to burn. But it didn't bother him.  
  
The flashback suddenly brought another scene to Jessica's mind.  
  
"Come on Sheldon. I got to tell you something," A young Jessica begged, pulling him into the bathroom, and shutting the door.  
  
"What is it? I've got to open presents!" Sheldon exclaimed.  
  
"I have to give you my present," Jessica told him, giggling. Sheldon looked at her angrily. Suddenly, she kissed him. A quick peck on the lips. Then she stood back, giggling.  
  
"Did you just kiss me?" Sheldon asked her. Jessica nodded.  
  
"Yup. That's part of my gift to you," Jessica answered. Sheldon smiled.  
  
"I always thought it would be gross to kiss a girl," Sheldon stated.  
  
"Rather kiss a boy?" Jessica wondered aloud. Sheldon glared at her, and, for "revenge", kissed her again. Another little peck.  
  
"Nope, I'd rather kiss a girl," Sheldon decided. Jessica giggled.  
  
"Does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Jessica asked.  
  
"If I say we are." Sheldon looked around.  
  
"What do you say?" Jessica asked, impatiently.  
  
"I say we are," Sheldon answered her, grinning from ear to ear.   
  
September, 2003  
  
The day dream was interrupted by Sands moaning and turning again. She wished all of this would end for him. It was torture for her to see him in so much pain and there was nothing she could do to help him.. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
"Painkillers! Painkillers, god dang-it!" Sands yelled, at the top his lungs that morning. Jessica had been up for awhile, making breakfast, doing her daily exercises, and reading a novel that she couldn't get enough of. Sure, it was only six in the morning, but she only got two hours sleep and couldn't stand to watch Sands scream in pain and torture any longer.  
  
Now he was yelling for her.  
  
"Coming! Coming!" Jessica yelled back. All of the commotion woke Agent Dobson, who had been out cold for at least nine hours. He woke up and yawned, stretched and laid there, listening to them yelling back and forth.  
  
"Can I just die now?" Sands pleaded. He couldn't take it much longer, he decided.   
  
"No, no. You can't die. How much longer do you think it will keep hurting?" Jessica asked him, searching her drawer for the best painkiller. Finding one, she closed the drawer and took out two. She got him a glass of water and sat beside him.   
  
"I don't know. It's been hurting for weeks. I wish it'd stop!" Sands exclaimed. He would surely cry now, even if he didn't have eyes.   
  
"I'm sure it hurts. Here," Jessica stated, sitting beside him and handing him the pills. He put them on his tongue and she put the glass of water to his mouth and watched him swallow the pills, then gave him another drink. Then he laid back down and clenched the pillow. Jessica simply watched him and rubbed his arm.   
  
"Don't treat me like a baby," Sands demanded. Jessica rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm not. Our pact, remember?" Jessica reminded him. Sands didn't say anything.   
  
Dobson entered the room quietly and Jessica left Sands to go and talk with him. They went into the kitchen and Jessica handed him a plate of cold, scrambled eggs.  
  
"Sorry they're cold," Jessica apologized. Dobson nodded.  
  
"It's fine. So how was he last night?" Dobson asked. Jessica shrugged.  
  
"He didn't sleep well. I really feel sorry for him. But I guess there's nothing we can do," Jessica replied. Dobson nodded again.  
  
"Jessica!!!" Sands yelled. Jessica got up and walked quickly into the guest room to see Sands sitting up in bed.  
  
"Yeah?" Jessica replied, sitting beside him. He reached out to find her arm and eventually found it. He rested his hand on her shoulder to make sure she was still there.  
  
"I want to get up," Sands announced, "Can you help me?" Jessica smiled.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Are you feeling better?" Jessica asked him.   
  
"Nope, I just wanted to get up to make myself feel worse," Sands replied, sarcasm in each word. Jessica rolled her eyes. "What are you waiting for? Help me up!" Jessica took his arm and gently pulled him up. Sands stood straight and tried to forget the pain. Jessica handed him his sunglasses.  
  
"Ok, just stay with me and I won't let you hit anything," Jessica promised, "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yes I'm hungry. I haven't eaten in two days, you think I wouldn't be hungry?" Sands asked.   
  
"Sorry," Jessica replied. Sands dismissed it. She led him into the kitchen and left him in front of a chair. He felt around it and sat in it, carefully.  
  
"Morning Sands," Dobson greeted him. Sands nodded. Blood had smeared all over his face.   
  
"Dobson," Sands answered. Jessica brought Sands a plate of eggs. "What is it?"  
  
"It's eggs," Jessica replied, "Do you need help eating them?" Sands shook his head.  
  
"Help eating? If I ever sink that low, make sure someone puts a bullet in my head and sends me straight to where I @*#%(#! belong," Sands answered. Jessica took that as a no and sat down.   
  
Sands ran his hand over the table, finding the plate. Not worrying about a fork, he picked up the food with his hands and gulped it down. When he was finished, he licked his fingers. Jessica and Dobson just stared.  
  
"I can sense eyes are watching me," Sands stated, "But since I don't have any, I couldn't be too sure. But something tells me that there are two pairs of eyes watching me."   
  
"Yeah, uh, sorry," Jessica replied, hoping she hadn't made him angry. He shrugged it off. "So Dobson, where do you work?" Dobson stared at her.   
  
"I also work with the CIA. Well, worked. I retired last year. Me and Sands worked together for a long time, then I got sick and had to retire. I'm all right now," Dobson explained. Sands sat quietly.   
  
"Have the painkillers kicked in yet?" Jessica wanted to know. Sands shrugged. He hadn't noticed the pain since he ate. All he could think about was Ajedrez, El, and the Chicle boy. Everything that happened in Mexico. Was it really over? Was everything going to be different now?   
  
"Sheldon? Are you ok?" Jessica asked him, with concern. Sands snapped out of his daze.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Yeah, I think the pain's going away a little. I don't know," Sands replied quickly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jessica wanted to know.  
  
"I don't @#$*%#% know. I guess it's all kind of surreal. Kind of like, I don't know. I just can't believe that after all these years, I showed up at your door. I guess it's kind of stupid," Sands explained. Jessica sighed.  
  
"Well, you are here. You're going to be ok," Jessica promised him. Sands shook his head.  
  
"I don't know about that," Sands replied. Then he sat in silence.  
  
--  
  
Please tell me what you think! 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
The day went on like that. Sands being abnormally quiet and sleeping all too much. He woke up several times for pain killers. But the funny thing was, Sands missed his life in Mexico. He'd never admit it aloud, but it was true. He always thought he hated Mexico, but now that he wasn't there, he missed it. The atmosphere was different.   
  
Dobson had decided to rent a hotel room for the next couple of days before heading back to Mexico. He wanted to make sure Sands would be all right in Springfield.   
  
Jessica quietly walked into the guest room late that night, trying not to disturb Sands as he slept. Sands heard her.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not asleep," Sands stated, breaking the silence. He sat up.   
  
"How are you feeling?" Jessica asked, sitting next to him.   
  
"Better," Sands truthfully replied, "More like myself. I haven't felt like myself since I got my eyes drilled out. You know what sucks the most? The last thing I saw was a drill and Ajedrez's smirking face." Jessica laughed at the humor in his voice.  
  
"Ajedrez?" Jessica asked, not knowing who she was.  
  
"Oh, she's this #$*%& that betrayed me and helped in the removal of my eyes," Sands explained.   
  
"You do seem to be feeling better," Jessica noticed.  
  
"No #*$%. I said I was, didn't I?" Sands asked.   
  
"Yes, you did," Jessica answered him. Sands laughed. The first time he'd laughed in days. Silence filled the room once more. Neither of them had anything to say. Jessica looked over at Sands, who hadn't moved. She quickly leaned towards him and kissed him.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Sands asked, laughing. Jessica was silent.  
  
"Nothing. I don't know. Are you mad? Is this weird? I'm sorry," Jessica replied. Sands shook his head.  
  
"I'm not mad. It's not weird. Don't be sorry," Sands answered. He felt for her arm, found it, and their lips met again. She noticed that his hand on her arm was rough, his lips soft. They always had been. He always kissed her sweetly, even when they were teenagers. Love was his one weakness. He might have been corrupt, insane, and he may have killed the innocent, but he'd always be the sweetest guy you could meet when it came to love. His tongue licked her lips and she opened her mouth, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. She pulled away and removed his sunglasses.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" Sands asked, softly. Jessica smiled at the change in his tone.  
  
"I can't kiss you with these sunglasses in the way," Jessica replied. Sands took the glasses from her hand and tossed them softly to the side. She kissed his cheek, making a trail of soft kisses to his mouth and they kissed again.   
  
While they continued to kiss, Jessica thought back once again.  
  
July, 1986  
  
They were in the back of an old car, eating fast food.   
  
"How long do you think it'll be before your dad figures out you're driving underage?" Jessica asked, opening a ketchup packet. Sheldon laughed.  
  
"No worries. I'm barely under the legal driving age. I figure I'm fifteen and I'm mature enough and smart enough to drive so why not? Besides, I'm not that scary to be in a car with, am I?" Sheldon asked, laughing. Jessica rolled her eyes.  
  
"Nah, you're all right," she replied, finishing her last fry. He had already finished eating. "So what now?"   
  
"You wanna make love?" Sheldon suggested. Jessica stared at him, wide eyed.  
  
"Are you serious?" Jessica wanted to know.  
  
"Yes, I'm serious. We're dating, aren't we?" Sheldon shot back.   
  
"Yeah, we're dating. But I'm only thirteen. I'm a little young to be.. doing.. that," Jessica replied.   
  
"Is that your only fear? Being too young? Or are you scared?" Sheldon asked her. Jessica shrugged. "You're scared, aren't you?"  
  
"So what if I am?" Jessica asked.   
  
"Have I ever done anything bad to you? Have I ever caused you pain?" Sheldon wanted to know.  
  
"No, I trust you. I always have. I always will," Jessica explained. Sheldon nodded.  
  
"Then what's to be scared about?" Sheldon asked. Jessica shrugged and smiled. "It's just you and me. Nothing to be scared about. I love you. And I'm not just saying that."   
  
"I love you, too," Jessica replied, smiling. She scooted over to him and kissed him, noticing the passion and sweetness in his kiss. Sheldon pulled back and looked her in the eyes.   
  
"You're beautiful, you know that?" Sheldon asked. Jessica blushed.  
  
"So are you," Jessica replied.  
  
"Guys aren't beautiful," Sheldon shot back. Jessica shook her head.  
  
"That's not true," Jessica told him. He leaned down and kissed her again, and they laid down on the back seat, still kissing.   
  
September, 2003  
  
The old memory faded out and Jessica noticed that Sands was now on top of her. Knowing what was going to happen next, Jessica squirmed away.  
  
"No, no, no," Jessica cried, shaking. Sands was confused.  
  
"What? What's wrong? Did I do something?" Sands asked, with concern.   
  
"It's just that, It's just," Jessica began. Tears flowed from her eyes. Sands could hear her sobs. Now he was more confused than ever.  
  
"It's just what? Now I know you're not a virgin, I don't have that bad of a memory," Sands joked. Jessica didn't say anything. "Come on, Jess, what's wrong?"   
  
"I can't," Jessica replied.  
  
"You can't what?" Sands demanded.   
  
"I can't tell you what's wrong," Jessica answered.   
  
"You can tell me anything, Jess. Our pact, remember?" Sands reminded her. Jessica nodded, knowing he couldn't see her.   
  
"He raped me," Jessica whispered. Sands was suddenly quiet. A lump formed in his throat.   
  
"Who?" he asked, quietly.  
  
"My ex-boyfriend. Frank. He was really mean to me. He beat me up and he raped me. He was so evil. I never thought anyone could be like that. He didn't care what I felt. He wanted me to be in pain," Jessica replied. Sands' heart sank. He found his way to the other side of the bed and reached for her until he found her and wrapped her in his arms.   
  
"You know I would never do that. Never," Sands told her, kissing her head while he held her. Her tears created a wet spot on his arm, but he didn't mind. "Anyone who would do that to you is just stupid. Anyone who would ever rape a girl is just stupid. Tomorrow you're going to call him." Jessica sat up and looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jessica asked, a little scared and curious. Sands smiled.  
  
"You're going to tell him to come here. That's what you're going to do. Then you're going to stay away from him while I teach him a lesson he's sure to never forget," Sands explained.  
  
"No, Sheldon," Jessica replied, "Then he'd kill me for sure."  
  
"No he won't . After I'm done with him, he'll be a little too scared to come back," Sands told her, "What time is it?" Jessica glanced at the clock.  
  
"It's almost midnight," Jessica informed him. Sands nodded and made his way to the other side of the bed.   
  
"Go to sleep and wake me up bright and early. We're going to give this ex-boyfriend of yours a taste of his own medicine," Sands explained. Jessica's eyes went wide.  
  
"We're going to rape him?" Jessica asked.   
  
"No. No. No! Not that medicine. I'm just going to.. beat him up a bit. There'll be blood. Believe me, there will be blood," Sands replied. Jessica sighed.   
  
"Good night, Sheldon," Jessica said. Sands laughed.  
  
"Night' Jess," he replied and she left the room.   
  
----  
  
Please tell me what you think! 


	6. Chapter Five

**Title: Just Run To You  
Type: Once Upon A Time In Mexico Fan Fiction  
Rating: R (Strong language, violence, some sexuality, drugs)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Agent Sands. I do own all my original characters and this story, though. Don't take.  
Summary: Agent Sands goes back to his hometown and finds his first his love, who encourages him to search for his drug-addicted sister.**

_Author's notes: Sorry for not adding. Kind of forget about this site. Haha._****

Chapter Five

Morning came a little too soon for Jessica. She laid in bed for the longest time possible before deciding to get up. Seven o' clock. It was early. Not too bright, but it was early. Jessica walked into the guest room, sat beside Sands and woke him with a kiss on his cheek.

"What time is it?" Sands asked, wearily. He rolled over then sat up. Jessica handed him his sunglasses. "Thanks."

"It's about seven," Jessica informed him. Sands nodded and stood up. 

"Are you ready to help me kick some $$?" Sands wanted to know. Jessica gulped.

"What do I have to do?" Jessica asked.

"Well, first you're going to have to help me into the kitchen. Then we'll talk about it," Sands replied. Jessica smiled. She grabbed his arm and quickly led him into the kitchen, where he sat down.

"So.. what are we going to do to him?" Jessica asked, with curiosity. Sands lips formed an evil grin. Jessica knew he had a plan.

"You got any sharp knives?" Sands wanted to know. Jessica raised an eyebrow. 

"Sharp knives?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, sharp knives," Sands repeated.

"Yes, I have sharp knives," Jessica answered him, "What are you going to do with sharp knives?" Sands shrugged. "Sheldon Jeffrey Sands."

"I'm going to put a couple in my pocket," Sands told her.

"Why are you going to do that?" Jessica asked, "What are you going to do with them?" 

"It'll be bloody," Sands explained.

"What will be bloody?" Jessica asked.

"You don't give up, do you?"

"Nope. You should know that." 

"Fine. I'll tell you. But just so you don't throw up at the sight of it," Sands stated.

"I don't throw up at the sight of blood. Again, you should know that. Remember when you were sixteen and in that fight? I watched the doctor stitch you up because I was so worried about you I wouldn't leave your sight," Jessica reminded him. Sands smiled at the thought.

"I might just stab this Frank character. But don't worry, he won't die. He'll just be in a lot of pain," Sands explained. Jessica stared at him.

"You've never seen Frank," Jessica told him. Sands laughed at this.

"No #$&. I have no eyes, remember?" Sands reminded her. Jessica laughed. "Don't worry, I can take him. I've shot guys with three bullets in me and no eyes. Call him. Now." Jessica got the phone. Sands smiled at the sound of her dialing.

"Hello? Frank? Yeah, it's Jessica. Do you think you could come by? You left some money here from a few days ago," Jessica lied, and waited for him to answer. "Yeah, now's fine. Bye." She hung up the phone. "Frank takes money very seriously. He'll be here in ten minutes."

"Ok, hurry. Get me two sharp knives," Sands instructed her. Jessica rushed to her silverware drawer. She came back with two steak knives and put them in Sands' hand. "Steak knives. They'll cut." Jessica was getting kind of afraid. 

"What exactly are you going to do to him?" Jessica demanded. Sands laughed at the fear in her voice.

"You're supposed to trust me," Sands replied, "I'm just going to make sure he'll never think about hurting you ever again." Jessica was suddenly paranoid. What if he hurt Sands and then came after her for telling him? What if they both died?

Suddenly, Frank burst in, without knocking. He was tall and muscular. He probably weighed fifty pounds more than Sands. Or more. Sands quickly slipped the knives into his pocket, ripping his pocket a little. He stood up and found his way into the living room without Frank suspecting his blindness.

"Where's my money, Jessica? And.. who's this? New boyfriend?" Frank asked, looking at Sands.

"Old boyfriend, actually," Jessica replied, the fear in her voice disappearing.

"Name's Sands. You must be Frank," Sands stated, reaching out his hand, hoping Frank was as near as he seemed. Frank shook his hand and Sands twisted his arm, then kicked him right where it counts, sending him to the floor.

Sands smiled a bit and kicked Frank some more. He got down on the floor near him and whipped out his knife.

"Now you listen to me, mister. If you listen, you won't get hurt. What you did to Jessica was pretty brainless. Bet you never thought an ex-CIA agent would be coming after you. I'm trained to kill, buddy," Sands told him, laughing. He reached around until he found Frank's hand. He grabbed it and took the knife to his hand, cutting it. The blood came and Frank grabbed his hand. Sands cut the other hand, drawing more blood. Blood was starting to drip on the floor and stain Frank's clothes.

"You're going to kill me by cutting my hand?" Frank asked, sarcastically. Sands laughed.

"Oh, no. There's more to it than that," Sands replied, "Oh, and just because of that comment.." Sands grabbed his wrist and cut it. This time he cut deeper and rougher. Now he was busy putting little, deep cuts all along his hand. Sands stood up and stomped on the hand has hard as possible. Frank was in pain. Blood was now all over the linoleum floor. Sands sat back down and cut up and down his arm over and over.

Frank attempted to get up. Sands grabbed his bloody arm and twisted it behind his back, then kicked him, knocking the breath out of him. 

"You suck," Frank yelled, through clenched teeth. Sands smiled at that.

"Oh I'm sure I do," Sands replied. He walked to Frank's other side and kicked him in the knee, then right between his legs again. Frank fell to the ground, but still remained on his knees.

"I'll kill you," Frank warned him.

"I've been shot three times," Sands informed him, "Oh, and I had my eyes drilled out." Sands removed his sunglasses. "I think I can handle anything." Frank's mouth hung open wide as he stared at Sands' empty eye sockets.

"A #$&$ blind man did not just kick my $$!" Frank exclaimed.

"He did," Sands replied, "And he'll do it again if you don't stay away from Jessica. Now get the #$ out of here. I don't want to see your ugly face again. Not that I'd have to." Sands laughed at his own joke. Frank looked at Sands with fury and then glanced at his arm, which was covered in blood. The knife in Sands' hand was bloody, along with Sands' hands and arms.

Frank got up and stomped out of the house, slamming the door. Sands just smiled in victory.

"Wow.." Jessica broke the silence. 

"Leave a mess?" Sands wanted to know.

"Oh yeah. All on your arm, my knives, and the floor," Jessica replied. Sands grinned.

"My job is complete," Sands stated.

"Now you need a bath," Jessica announced. 

"Yeah, one of those would be nice. I haven't had one since they made me take one at the hospital. A nurse #$&# bathed me. Not something I want to re-live."

"Well after I clean up the floor, I'll get the water ready for you," Jessica informed him.

"I've been wearing these same boxers for weeks," Sands told her.

"You're going to need some more of those," Jessica replied, walking over to him and kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, I know," Sands laughed, "What am I going to wear?"

"I'm sure Frank left something here you could wear," Jessica told him.

"I'm going to wear that piece of #$'s clothes?" Sands asked.

"That bother you?" Jessica wanted to know.

"If they're clean, no. If they haven't been washed, I'd rather walk around in my boxers," Sands laughed. Jessica shook her head.

"They're clean," Jessica replied. Sands nodded. "I'm gonna clean up the blood now." She got a wet rag from the kitchen and wiped up the blood, making sure it was all cleaned up. Then she got the disinfectant and sprayed the floor and wiped it up with a paper towel.

When she was finished, she led Sands into the bathroom and started the water.

"I have an idea.. why don't you just leave your boxers on and that way they'll get clean in the water," Jessica suggested. Sands sighed.

"And walk around in wet boxers all day?" Sands asked. Jessica laughed. 

"Hair dryer?" Jessica suggested. Sands shrugged. 

"Why not?" Sands replied. He took off his shirt and jeans and stood in his boxers. Jessica handed him a bar of soap. 

"Here is your soap," Jessica informed him.

"I figured that," Sands mumbled. At that, Jessica rolled her eyes and left him to his bath.


	7. Chapter Six

**Title: Just Run To You  
Type: Once Upon A Time In Mexico Fan Fiction  
Rating: R (Strong language, violence, some sexuality, drugs)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Agent Sands. I do own all my original characters and this story, though. Don't take.  
Summary: Agent Sands goes back to his hometown and finds his first his love, who encourages him to search for his drug-addicted sister.**

Chapter Six

Sleep came easy that night. But the dreams were too hard to handle.

Sands saw his sister, Kendra. He saw drugs and guys and money and an alley. Everything was blurry. Kendra, randomly making out with guys. Kendra taking drugs. Snorting cocaine. Injecting heroin.

Sands sat up quickly and everything returned to blackness. He was sweating and breathing hard. 

"Jessica!" Sands yelled. Jessica, who was in her room, woke up and quickly came to Sands.

"Yeah?" Jessica asked, yawning.

"I had a dream. It was horrible. Kendra was in this dark alley and there was cocaine and heroin and guys and money and smoke. Everywhere. Smoke. God, I need a cigarette!" Sands exclaimed.

"Never gave that up?" Jessica laughed. Another flashback came to her mind.

November, 1986

Jessica walked down the sidewalk of Water-Goon Park. She was to meet up with Sheldon. There, against a tree, smoking, was Sheldon. Jessica walked up to him, curious as to why he had called her to come there.

"What are you doing?" Jessica asked, staring at the cigarette in his hand. He blew the smoke out his nose and smiled.

"Smoking. It's what you could say, a new habit," Sheldon explained, laughing.

"I don't like it," Jessica replied.

"And that's my problem because..?" Sheldon wanted to know, inhaling the cigarette as if he lived for it. Jessica glared at him.

"I'm the one who has to kiss you!" Jessica exclaimed. Sheldon lips formed a sly smile. He threw his cigarette down and stepped on it, putting it out.

"And that's not all we do, either, is it?" Sheldon asked, pulling her against him and breathing on her neck. His arms went down her body and rested on her hips.

"Don't say anything very loud. People will find out and it will get to our parents," Jessica whispered. Sheldon smiled seductively and moved his hands into her belt loops.

"And would you care if people knew?" Sheldon asked, looking into her eyes. Jessica glared at him.

"Who have you told?" Jessica asked, pulling out of his arms. Sheldon smiled again and pulled her back into his arms. She felt helpless.

"I haven't told anyone, Jessie, don't worry. You're tense. I know how to fix that," Sheldon replied, grinning. He kissed her lips passionately and moved down to her neck. Jessica pulled away. 

"There are people fricking watching us, Sheldon!" Jessica exclaimed.

"So you wanna go back to my house? My parents are gone. Probably will be for hours," Sheldon replied, his smile widening.

"What is wrong with you?" Jessica asked, tears in her eyes. She walked away.

September, 2003

"Jessica? Are you listening to me?" Sands asked. He'd been talking this whole time and Jessica hadn't heard a word. She suddenly snapped back to the real world.

"What did you say?" Jessica asked, "I'm sorry.. I was just thinking."

"For every time I've heard you say that," Sands laughed, "If I had eyes, I'd roll them. First of all, I need a cigarette. And I was talking about Kendra. I just don't know what happened to her. I just can't figure it out. She used to be a nice kid, but now she's a #$& drug addict. If there was something I could do.. anything to help her and her.. problem, I would. But it's pretty much impossible now, isn't it?" 

"Nothing's impossible," Jessica replied. 

"Kendra is," Sands told her.

"We could find her. Me, you, and Agent Dobson," Jessica suggested. 

"You're a dreamer, Anderson," Sands stated. 

"And why is that wrong? Can't we just try? Who knows, we might be able to help your sister," Jessica replied. Sands laughed at the thought of helping Kendra.

"She's like thirty years old. If she doesn't want help, she's not going to get it," Sands argued.

"Did you want help when you lost your eyes?" Jessica asked, trying to make a point.

"No," Sands sighed, knowing what was coming.

"Did you get help?" Jessica asked, smiling.

"Yes," Sands replied.

"You're over thirty years old. You didn't want help and you got it. So what makes Kendra's case any different from what happened to you?" Jessica asked.

"It's different because I was kind of helpless, laying on a street," Sands explained.

"Imagine Kendra helpless, laying on a street. For different reasons, of course," Jessica told him. 

"I don't want to," Sands replied.

"What?" Jessica asked. Sands put his head in his hands.

"I don't want to imagine Kendra helpless, laying on some street with God knows what flowing through her blood," Sands explained, his voice getting louder.

"Don't you want to go and find her?" Jessica wanted to know. Sands was silent. "Don't you?" 

"If you can get Dobson to agree," Sands sighed, giving in, "We can't do this by ourselves."

"Any idea as to where she is?" Jessica asked. Sands nodded.

"She left for Kansas City a couple of years ago," Sands informed her, "Moved with a boyfriend there. Remember Bobby?" Of course Jessica remembered Bobby. She'd never forget what happened that day.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Title: Just Run To You  
Type: Once Upon A Time In Mexico Fan Fiction  
Rating: R (Strong language, violence, some sexuality, drugs)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Agent Sands. I do own all my original characters and this story, though. Don't take.  
Summary: Agent Sands goes back to his hometown and finds his first his love, who encourages him to search for his drug-addicted sister. **

Chapter Seven

_April, 1987_

Jessica was lying on her bed in her room. Sheldon was on top of her, his head resting close to her shoulder. She could feel his soft, warm breath on her neck. They had been lying there for twenty minutes, at least, since they had gotten home from school.

"Baby?" Jessica asked, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" Sheldon asked, not moving a muscle.

"What's wrong?" Jessica wanted to know. He had been quietly laying there.

"Nothing's wrong," Sheldon replied. Jessica smiled and he moved his head to look down at her.

"You've just been really quiet," Jessica noticed.

"I don't know. Kendra's got this new boyfriend and something about him bothers me," Sheldon explained. Jessica thought about that. She hadn't seen Kendra with any new boys lately.

"Do I know him?" Jessica asked.

"I doubt it," Sheldon answered, "He's fifteen, but still in the eighth grade. He thinks he's everything. Name's Bobby Brown."

"I'm sure she can take care of herself," Jessica replied.

"You're probably right. I'm just being the overprotective big brother," Sheldon agreed, smiling. Jessica put her hands around his neck, forcing his head to go down and kiss her. They kissed for several seconds before Sheldon removed his jacket and threw it on the floor. The kisses deepened and became more and more passionate. Jessica moved her hands down, unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them. Just as Sheldon reached down and unbuttoned her jeans, the door flew open and in walked Jessica's mom. Sheldon quickly rolled off of Jessica and laid beside her, his heart beating a million times more than normal.

"Hi Mrs. Anderson," Sheldon quickly greeted, smiling. His unzipped jeans revealed his red, plaid boxers. Jessica's face went red with embarrassment.

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Anderson asked, knowing exactly what was going on.

"Nothing," They replied, simultaneously. Mrs. Anderson glared at her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend. Sheldon sat up and looked back and forth from Jessica to Mrs. Anderson.

"Well, I think I'm going to go," Sheldon decided, after a minute of silence. With that, he got up, grabbed his jacket, and walked out of the room in one quick sweep.

"Care to explain?" Mrs. Anderson asked her daughter.

"Not really," Jessica answered, hoping that she wouldn't get yelled at.

"You're fourteen years old. He's sixteen," Mrs. Anderson told her daughter.

"Yeah. And?" Jessica asked, wondering what her mom was talking about.

"And he's probably a lot more experienced than you are. That doesn't mean you have to give in to a guy, Jessica," Mrs. Anderson told her. Jessica wanted to roll her eyes, but knew it'd be rude to roll your eyes to your own mother.

"How could he be more experienced than me? We've been dating for five years. And I wasn't 'giving in' to him," Jessica replied, her tone flat.

"Then what were you doing?" Mrs. Anderson asked. Jessica crossed her arms.

"If something had happened, it would have been consensual. He's not going to rape me or anything, if that's what you're afraid of," Jessica explained.

"He could take advantage of you," Mrs. Anderson stated. Now Jessica did roll her eyes.

"Sheldon's not going to do that," Jessica replied, adding, "Not that anything was going to happen anyway." She knew that it would have, and it wouldn't have been the first time that it happened, but was afraid that if her mom knew that she'd lost her virginity at thirteen, she'd always think less of her and hate Sheldon forever.

"If nothing was going to happen, why were his jeans undone? And why was he on top of you when I walked in, busy with your button while maintaining to make out with you as he did it?" Mrs. Anderson told Jessica. Jessica sighed.

"Mom, if something had happened, it wouldn't be the first time it happened," Jessica stated, her voice low. Mrs. Anderson stared at her daughter.

"What? When?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Last summer in Sheldon's dad's car. It was Sheldon's first time too," Jessica replied, her voice staying low. Mrs. Anderson looked down. "Say something mom."

"I think you and Sheldon should spend some time apart. He's too old for you anyway," Mrs. Anderson announced. Jessica's eyes filled with tears.

"He's sixteen. He's not too old. He's my boyfriend and has been for five years. We can't break up now. I love him," Jessica replied. Tears fell.

--

Meanwhile, Sheldon had walked out of the house and was now walking around the neighborhood, aimlessly. That's when he spotted Bobby Brown across the street. Smiling, Sheldon walked over to him and smiled again.

"Who the hell are you?" Bobby asked, looking at Sheldon. Sheldon laughed.

"Sheldon Sands. You know, Kendra's older brother?" Sheldon replied. Bobby nodded.

"What do you want?" Bobby demanded.

"Look, you look like a tough guy. A guy that might hurt my sister. But let me tell you something before it crosses your puny little brain. You make my sister cry, I'll beat you up. You lay one hand on my sister, I'll get several people to assist me in beating you up. You even THINK about raping her or taking advantage of her, I'll kill you. Understand?" Sheldon asked, still smiling.

"She wouldn't tell you anything anyway. She says you're too overprotective," Bobby replied. Sheldon smiled and looked down. He appeared to be thinking.

"Well, I'll find out about it somehow. And when I do, I'll decide how bad you get hurt, depending on what you did," Sheldon told him, smiling again, "Savvy?" Bobby stared at him and Sheldon walked away, back to Jessica's house.

He walked to the side of her house and knocked on her window. Jessica opened her blind, put it up, and opened the window. There was a large hole in the screen.

"How'd it go?" Sheldon asked, referring to the conversation she probably had with her mom.

"Not so good. She was afraid you were going to take advantage of me or rape me or something and I stupidly told her that we'd done it before," Jessica replied. Sheldon sighed.

"So she totally hates my guts now, right?" Sheldon asked. Jessica's eyes filled with tears again.

"She doesn't want us to date anymore," Jessica replied, the tears falling. Sheldon looked at the ground and back up at Jessica.

"Don't cry, Jessie. She can't make us break up. And we're not going to break up. Unless you want to. But you don't want to, do you?" Sheldon asked, looking in her eyes.

"No. I don't want to break up with you. I love you," Jessica replied.

"You shouldn't love me," Sheldon told her. Jessica stared at him.

"Why?" Jessica asked, tears still rolling down her face.

"Because I'm not the kind of guy that girls love," Sheldon explained, reaching through the hole in the screen and wiping a tear away from her face with his finger. "Sometimes I'm not very nice, I like to get in fights, I think they're fun, and I'm probably going to work for a supermarket or something with how much I pay attention in class. You don't love that kind of guy."

"I do," Jessica replied, looking into his beautiful, brown eyes.

"And that's the kind of thing that makes me love you too," Sheldon told her. She smiled and their lips met in the hole in the screen. They shared one long, romantic kiss before he pulled away and smiled.

"I met Bobby Brown on my walk through the neighborhood," Sheldon announced.

"What's he like?" Jessica wanted to know. Sheldon sighed.

"Just like I thought he's be. I told him he ever hurts Kendra, I'd hurt him. He didn't seem bothered by it, but I could kick his $$," Sheldon replied, smiling, "I better go." He leaned toward the screen again, and they kissed for a long, suspended moment. He pulled away, smiling wickedly.

"Bye," Sheldon said sweetly, and he walked away, the grin still on his face.

--

_February, 1989_

_Galaxy High School's High School Valentine's Dance._

Yet another year of high school kids vandalizing something or committing illegal acts involving drugs and alcohol in school. Everyone was dressed up nicely and dancing with they're boyfriend or girlfriend to the slow, love songs.

Jessica and Sheldon were still dating, even if it was behind Mrs. Anderson's back. Sheldon was now a senior and Jessica a sophomore. Jessica's dress was blue. It was long, silky, and not frilly, unlike most of the other girl's dresses. Sheldon wore a simple tuxedo. While they were dancing, Jessica laid her head on Sheldon's shoulder.

"Thanks for going to this thing," Jessica whispered. Sheldon smiled.

"I know I hate dances, but I'll go to anything to see you," Sheldon replied, "Great. Guess who's here."

"Bobby Brown?" Jessica guessed.

"Oh yeah. Idiot. I tell you, I will beat him up some day," Sheldon replied.

"He hasn't done anything to Kendra yet," Jessica stated.

"Haven't you noticed her change in attitude? And besides, I found pills in her room," Sheldon informed her. Sheldon held her closer to him and tried to concentrate on why he was there. For Jessica. Not for Bobby Brown. Jessica looked at Sheldon and smiled. She lightly kissed him and he smiled. She could always make everything better. He kissed her back and about two seconds after they'd began kissing, Kendra and Bobby danced up to them.

"Look at this. The forbidden love," Kendra smirked. Sheldon looked up at her, anger in his eyes.

"Shut up Kendra," Sheldon replied.

"Now that you can't have sex at Jessica's house, where having you been doing it at?" Kendra asked evilly. Sheldon glared at her.

"Please go away. I'm here to spend some time with my girlfriend. Go away," Sheldon demanded, raising his voice a little.

"Make us," Bobby replied, and that was it. Sheldon let go of Jessica and punched Bobby in the face. Suddenly, the two were on the ground fighting.

"Stop!" Jessica exclaimed. A teacher came and broke up the fight.

After being asked to leave the dance, Sheldon and Jessica went out to his truck and climbed in the bed of the truck. The moon was shining brightly. Jessica gently touched a bruise on Sheldon's eye. He flinched.

"I'm sorry," Jessica apologized.

"It's not your fault," Sheldon replied, "Really. They're both jerks."

"Calling your sister a jerk?" Jessica asked, smiling.

"Yeah," Sheldon answered her. He leaned towards her and kissed her. "I'm sorry, I don't know how she found out about why we've been sneaking around." "It's been two years. People know stuff. People talk," Jessica told him.

"Yeah I guess," Sheldon sighed. Then they were silent, just holding each other.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Title: Just Run To You  
Type: Once Upon A Time In Mexico Fan Fiction  
Rating: R (Strong language, violence, some sexuality, drugs)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Agent Sands. I do own all my original characters and this story, though. Don't take.  
Summary: Agent Sands goes back to his hometown and finds his first his love, who encourages him to search for his drug-addicted sister.**

Chapter Eight

"Dobson?" Jessica asked, tapping Agent Dobson on shoulder. He was sleeping on the couch, apparently lost in some odd dream. "Dobson!" Now Sands heard her. He had also been sleeping. The three of them were beginning their "journey" to find Kendra that morning. It was only four am. Dobson stirred and sat up quickly. Jessica stared at him.

"Are you ready to travel the boring plains of Missouri or not?" Jessica asked, raising her eyebrow. Dobson looked at her and nodded.

"How boring is it?" Dobson wanted to know. Jessica smiled.

"Nothing much to see. Except St. Louis. The Arch is really awesome, but we'll pass it quickly unless we get held up in traffic, which is a big possibility. Then nothing is the least bit interesting, not even Jefferson City. For the capital of the state, it sure sucks. I really loved Kansas City when I went there for the first time. So many huge buildings. Most of them were just banks of headquarters for companies, but just looking around makes you feel all warm inside, you know?" Jessica asked. Dobson took all of that in.

"That boring, huh?" Dobson asked. Jessica nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much," Jessica replied quickly, "I'm going to go get Sheldon." She got up and walked into the guest room, where Sands was lying on his side, trying to get back to sleep.

"Good morning, sunshine," Jessica greeted him, as she sat down on the bed. He rolled over and groaned. Jessica laughed. "Come on, get up. It's the big day."

"The big day to sleep? Good," Sands stated, groggily. Jessica put her hand on his cheek and stroked his face.

"No, the big day to get up and travel to Kansas City to find Kendra and that idiot," Jessica told him. Sands smiled at her calling Bobby an idiot. She'd always tried to give him the benefit of the doubt. "You sure they're still together?" 

"Don't know why they wouldn't be. Hell, we'd probably have still been together if I hadn't left," Sands answered her. He sat up, reached for his sunglasses and put them over his empty eye sockets. Sands remembered leaving as well as he remembered losing his eyes.

"You never told me why you had to go," Jessica told him, her voice softer. Sands sighed.

"I never really knew," Sands told her, truthfully, "Honestly, I wanted to get away. Not from you, but from everything that had been happening. Stupid Kendra and stupid #$&# Bobby. And all the damage they caused." He almost laughed at it now, it had been so stupid.

"They just wanted to get back at you," Jessica responded. Sands laughed at that.

"For what? What did we ever do to them?" Sands wanted to know.

"You did sorta threaten him. Several times," Jessica reminded him. Sands shrugged.

"He deserved it. But it was wrong of them. What they did. They had no right," Sands replied.

"Remember when you almost strangled him?" Jessica asked. Sands nodded.

"I was angry. I'm still angry over that. I might strangle him today," Sands replied, anger in his voice. Jessica took his hand. He was about to protest, but decided against it.

"You should just let it go," Jessica advised him. Sands shook his head.

"They told our parents we were having sex illegally. You don't let that go," Sands replied, "I mean, they were hooked on about every drug known to man. They'd committed so many more crimes than we had. Do you remember how often they got in fights? Over drugs?"

"That's why you've got to help her. Help Kendra. That's why we're going to Kansas City. Today. Now let's stop thinking about the past and start thinking about the present and get going," Jessica demanded. She kissed the side of his mouth, got up, and walked out of the room. Sands got up and followed her. He'd memorized the path to the kitchen by now.

After making sure Sands and Dobson didn't fall asleep until they got to the car, Jessica sat in the driver's seat and drove away. Dobson had already fallen asleep on the back seat, and Sands was well on his way in the passengers seat. 

"Sheldon?" Jessica asked, after a few minutes of driving. They were now out of Springfield and on their way to Kansas City, Missouri.

"What?" Sands wanted to know, his tone almost rude.

"Sorry, were you asleep?" Jessica asked. Sands sighed.

"No. I just don't want to be bothered," Sands answered, his tone staying the same.

"What is your problem?" Jessica demanded. Sands laughed.

"You tricked me into doing this. I had almost forgotten everything that they'd done to make me hate them. Then you reminded me. Thanks," Sands replied, sarcasm dripping with each word.

"You don't hate your sister," Jessica told him.

"For everything she's done? I should," Sands replied. Jessica shook her head. "There were times I really wanted to kill her." Jessica nodded, knowing he couldn't see her and her thoughts drifted back.

--

_April, 1989_

Kendra seemed happier than usual. Jessica was sitting alone in the cafeteria, reading a book. Kendra happily pranced over and sat down across from Jessica. She looked up.

"What do you want?" Jessica asked, knowing it couldn't be good. 

"Nothing. How are you and Sheldon doing? Relationship wise," Kendra asked, still grinning from ear to ear. Jessica glared at her and she stopped smiling.

"Fine. Go away," Jessica demanded.

"Wow. Aren't we the little steam pot?" Kendra asked, trying to sound threatening. By now, Jessica was ticked off. She marked her book and put it down, then looked Kendra in the eyes. 

"Just tell me what you want, let me tell you no, and then go away and leave me in peace," Jessica suggested. Kendra smiled. 

"You and Sheldon are still doing the nasty, no?" Kendra asked. Jessica stared at her.

"Is that your business?" Jessica shot back. Kendra shrugged.

"No, but it is the law's business," Kendra explained. Jessica looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Jessica wanted to know. Kendra looked around and leaned in to whisper to Jessica. Jessica was now getting kind of curious as to what Kendra was smoking.

"Have you ever heard of a little thing called statuary rape?" Kendra asked, grinning. Jessica shook her head. "Well, it's this little thing where someone over the age of eighteen, an adult, has sex with a minor, someone under the age of eighteen whether it's consensual or not." 

"And you're telling me this because.." Jessica asked. Kendra smiled.

"Because Sheldon is over eighteen. So legally, you can say every time you guys do the do, he's raping you," Kendra explained. Jessica laughed.

"You know it's not like that," Jessica replied.

"No, it is like that. It's illegal and I'm not sure what the punishments are for that, but I'm sure your mom will know. You're coming over after school, right?" Kendra asked. Jessica nodded. "Yeah, that's what I told your mom. She'll be there."

--

While Jessica was remembering this, Sands was remembering what had happened after that. 

_April, 1989_

Jessica rushed into Sheldon's house, Sheldon right behind her.

"She told you what?" Sheldon demanded. Jessica looked at him.

"Kendra told my mom that you and I are having sex illegally. She should be here sometime soon," Jessica explained. Sheldon picked up a coffee cup from a table and threw it as hard as he could. It hit the wall and shattered into a million pieces.

"Kendra!" Sheldon yelled as loud as he could. Kendra came downstairs quickly, still smiling. Bobby was right behind her. He had some white powder around his nose. 

"You rang?" Kendra answered, her voice smooth.

"You #$( little drug addict. You don't have any business in my personal business nor do you have any business about anything being legal or illegal. Look at your #$( little self. You're obviously on some #$& drugs. Let's see, I've found cocaine, needles, indicating heroin I'm assuming, a bag of weed, and gosh, some white pills. I don't know what the #$& those are, but I'm guessing their some over the counter addiction. So many drugs mixed together can do some damage on the brain. I think it already has," Sheldon yelled. He threw a candle at her. The glass around it broke and the candle was un-useable. Jessica simply sat on the couch and tried to remain invisible.

"You idiot," Kendra breathed. Sheldon smiled.

"What'd you say? You think you could say it again? Maybe a little louder?" Sheldon asked, nicely, as he walked over to his sister and twisted her arm behind her back. She screamed in pain.

"I said you idiot!" Kendra yelled. Bobby came over to try and push Sheldon away from Kendra. Sheldon kicked him in the knee as hard as he could, making him forget what he was supposed to do. "Leave me alone!" Sheldon finally let her go and joined Jessica on the couch.

"You could just forget it. She's immature and probably stoned. It's no big deal," Jessica whispered. Sheldon glanced at her.

"It's no big deal? It's a big deal, Jessica. I wish someone from the mental institution or juvenile authorities would come and take her away. Her judgment is impaired because of the drugs, it's obvious. If she wasn't a druggie, she probably wouldn't do anything so stupid," Sheldon explained, emphasizing the word stupid to Kendra. She just glared at him. Jessica hugged Sheldon, trying to calm him down. It worked and laid his head on her shoulder, thinking. Kendra was amusing herself with a piece of glass that had once been a coffee cup. Coffee stains covered the walls. That's when Jessica's mom walked in. Jessica glanced at her mom.

"She's here," Jessica whispered. Sheldon sighed and sat up.

"Hello Mrs. Anderson," Sheldon muttered, running his fingers through his hair. 

"Sheldon, Jessica. Hi Kendra, Bobby," Mrs. Anderson greeted, her voice low and unfriendly.

"Mom, I'm sorry--" Jessica began.

"For what? What did you do?" Sheldon asked, making it clear that he thought Mrs. Anderson was wrong.

"I disobeyed her by going behind her back and dating you," Jessica explained.

"That's not wrong. Besides, it's been two years. It's a wonder we could keep it a secret this long," Sheldon told her.

"Silence, Sheldon," Mrs. Anderson instructed, "Jessica, honey, I know you're not sorry. If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done this. You would have given him up when I told you to."

"But I love him. And you can't change that," Jessica told her. Sheldon put his head in his hands. 

_September, 2003_

"Sheldon?" Jessica asked, softly. Sands snapped out of his daydream.

"Yeah?" Sands replied. Jessica smiled.

"Just making sure you were awake," Jessica told him.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about why I hate my sister, that's all. Now I'm forced to think about why I'm traveling across a horrible amount of plains to get to her," Sands informed her.

"You don't hate her," Jessica stated. 

"I do. You know what she did. All those horrible things. Poisoning herself like that," Sands replied. Jessica sighed. Would she ever get through to him?

"Stubborn mule," Jessica mumbled.

"What did you call me?" Sands asked, smiling, "You know, another word for that is $$. That's what they call the donkey's in the Bible."

"How'd you know what I said?" Jessica wanted to know.

"Losing your sight brings out your other senses so much more," Sands explained. Jessica nodded. "You just nodded, didn't you?"

"What, did you hear me nod?" Jessica asked. Sands laughed.

"No, I didn't hear you nod, I just know you. You tend to nod a lot. And forget things," Sands explained. Jessica laughed. She pulled into a station to get gas. Just as she parked, she leaned toward Sands and kissed him. They quickly pulled away.

"Why is it so weird now?" Sands asked, his head tilted down. Jessica sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe it's been too long?" Jessica suggested. 

"Nonsense. I think it's just the situation. Stress and crap," Sands reasoned.

"There was stress when we were younger," Jessica pointed out. Sands nodded.

"We were young and stupid. We thought nothing could stand in our way. I've learned that nothing can ever be perfect. Never," Sands replied, "Are you getting gas or what?"

"How did you know that I pulled over at a gas station?" Jessica wanted to know. Sands smiled.

"Senses. I can smell the gas."


	10. Chapter Nine

**Title: Just Run To You  
Type: Once Upon A Time In Mexico Fan Fiction  
Rating: R (Strong language, violence, some sexuality, drugs)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Agent Sands. I do own all my original characters and this story, though. Don't take.  
Summary: Agent Sands goes back to his hometown and finds his first his love, who encourages him to search for his drug-addicted sister. **

**Chapter Nine**

Jessica pumped the gas, went inside the station and paid for it. When she came back, Sands was sitting with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked him. Sands put his head up and shrugged. 

"Headache. I've been getting them lately. Maybe they ripped something important out when my eyes were taken," Sands reasoned. Jessica got in the car and just sat there. Dobson was still asleep on the backseat, even though it was getting to be daylight. 

"You want something for it?" Jessica offered. Sands shook his head. Jessica sighed, then glanced at Dobson, who had turned. "How long does he usually sleep?"

"When we were working together a couple of years ago, he slept for fifteen hours. Who knows. He'll be out for awhile, though," Sands told her. They sat in silence for a moment. "When are you going to pull out of here?" Jessica looked at him.

"Soon," she stated. Jessica moved closer to him, leaned toward his face, and stopped. Both could hear and feel each other's warm breath on their faces. Then, Jessica leaned closer, their lips meeting gently for a short moment. "Is it still weird?" Sands nodded.

"Only one way to make it less weird," Sands explained, smiling.

"How's that?" Jessica asked. Sands leaned towards where her voice was coming from, and their lips met again. Sands opened his mouth and nudged hers with his tongue. Soon, their tongues melded together and the kissing deepened. Jessica moved her hand to the back of his head and he put one hand on her shoulder. That's when Dobson woke up. He sat up and noticed them.

"I'm sorry," Dobson apologized. Jessica and Sands automatically stopped kissing when they heard his voice. 

"No, I should be driving. I should be driving now," Jessica replied. She started the car and sped away. They sat in silence, Jessica driving, Sands thinking about why he was against this trip, and Dobson pondering if Sands and Jessica were dating or just missing the old days. None of them knew the answer to that. 

"How long until we get to St. Louis?" Dobson spoke up, sounding like a little kid asking 'are we there yet' every other second.

"It'll be awhile. We won't make it until dark. We can get a motel room in St. Louis and sleep in, get some free breakfast, then leave at about eleven," Jessica announced.

"You call that sleeping in?" Dobson inquired.

"Shut up, Dobson," Sands demanded, his voice as if he was bored.

"Why? Because I interrupted you making out?" Dobson asked, laughing. Sands sighed.

"We were not making out," Sands protested, "We were just seeing if it was weird. No questions." Dobson shook his head and let it go. There was more silence, until Sands made an announcement. "I'm hungry."

"Me too," Dobson replied.

"Would you look at that, children, McDonalds! Would you like me to feed you a happy meal?" Jessica asked them. Sands smiled and nodded rapidly. Jessica pulled into McDonalds and got out of the car. Dobson followed. Jessica ran to the other side and opened the door for Sands. He stepped out and she took his arm and led him into the restaurant.

"Can I help you?" A girl who's nametag read 'Rae Ann' asked them when they got inside. 

"What do you guys want? I'm not hungry," Jessica asked. 

"Big Mac meal. With a Coke," Sands told her.

"Uh, I'll take the double quarter pounder with Sprite," Dobson decided.

"Would you like to have that super-sized?" Rae Ann wanted to know.

"No thanks," Jessica told her, nicely.

"We're having a special on our apple pies. Two for half price."

"I don't think so, thank you," Jessica replied, a little more firmly. Rae Ann smiled and went on to tell them about their new dollar menu.

"Dobson? You still armed?" Sands asked. Dobson smiled.

"A," Dobson stated, which in their language meant yes.

"Toss," Sands instructed.

"You'll catch it?" Dobson made sure.

"Oh yeah," Sands told him. Dobson grabbed his gun out of his pocket, tossed it to Sands, who caught it. Sands aimed it in the general direction of Rae Ann and shot. It bounced off the counter, but Rae Ann shrieked.

"Scream again," Sands told her. No sound. "Scream the again!" Rae Ann screamed and he shot again. He hit her right in the heart, causing her to fall over and die shortly after. "No one say anything!" Silence. "Grab food, Jessie. Quick. And we'll get out of here." Jessica rushed behind the counter, grabbing cheese burgers and Big Mac's and fries. She stuffed them all into three bags and they hurried out, Jessica leading Sands.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Title: Just Run To You  
Type: Once Upon A Time In Mexico Fan Fiction  
Rating: R (Strong language, violence, some sexuality, drugs)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Agent Sands. I do own all my original characters and this story, though. Don't take.  
Summary: Agent Sands goes back to his hometown and finds his first his love, who encourages him to search for his drug-addicted sister. **

**Author's Note: Thanks for the good comments! Sorry for slow updates- I haven't had much time lately.**

**Chapter Ten**

After eating their stolen food and saving some, Jessica drove until seven o' clock. By then, it was dark.

"Are we almost to St. Louis" Dobson whined.

"We're about an hour away. I'm too tired to drive anymore, though. Do you think we should stop somewhere" Jessica asked. Sands sighed.

"We should" Sands told her. Jessica glared at him. "Shouldn't we" He smiled wickedly.

"Yeah, I guess we should" Jessica decided. Dobson rolled his eyes.

"Can you two be anymore obvious" Dobson wondered. Jessica laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jessica told him.

"Mhm. Don't worry, I understand, I have money for a room of my own" Dobson replied.

"Only if you insist" Sands laughed.

Jessica pulled over at what looked like a cheap motel and the three walked inside. After paying for two rooms, they found their rooms, and Jessica and Sands quickly closed their door. 

"So" Jessica began, as she watched Sands feel around the room. "Is this your ritual now"

"I have to know where the easiest path the bathroom is. The easiest path to the exit in case of emergency. The easiest path to the.. bed. And with me being blind and all.. I can't see where I'm going, you know. It's hard to get used to" Sands explained. He plopped into a chair. "Good. It was a chair. Last time I tried that, it wasn't." He smirked, got up, and continued walking around as Jessica continued to watch him.

"I guess I can't imagine what it would be like to be blind" Jessica decided"Must suck."

"It sucks lots of things, as a matter of fact" Sands laughed"#" Sands grabbed his toe. 

"What" Jessica asked, not noticing anything had happened.

"I stubbed my #(# toe" Sands informed her. Jessica rolled her eyes. Sands felt his way over to Jessica, who was sitting on the bed. He smiled and took her hands. He moved closer to her until they could feeling each other's increased breathing. Jessica removed his sunglasses. Sands rubbed his nose against her cheek for a moment, before kissing her lips sweetly. He pulled back to smile.

"It's not weird anymore" Sands informed her, and their lips met again. Jessica slid her tongue into his mouth, and he did the same. Sands began to move on top of her and she quickly scooted back so that she was lying on the bed. It took Sands a moment to realize she was wearing a zip-up top, and he slowly unzipped it, their lips locked the entire time. Jessica slid out of her shirt and helped him to pull his off.

"I never thought I'd see you again, and here we are. It's almost like it's all a dream and I'll wake up at any time" Jessica whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Some parts of this I wish were a dream, but the parts with you, with us, I'm glad aren't" Sands told her. He wasn't sure if he meant what he was saying, or if it was a simple line to get her to be with him.

Their lips met again after Jessica pulled back the covers of the bed so they lie between the sheets. Sands moved his lips down her neck, chest and stomach, then unzipped her pants and his lips moved back up her right arm until he reached her lips again. After some more shedding of clothes, they fell together for the first time in fifteen years. Jessica's hands ran through his hair as she stared up at him, remembering everything they'd been through. Several minutes later, Sands rolled off of her and they both just laid in silence, being close to each other.

"Sheldon" Jessica whispered, breaking the silence.

"Yeah" Sands replied, in the same whisper.

"Thanks" Jessica told him.

"For what? For that we just did? Cause I don't think I performed my best, we can try it again" Sands teased. This made Jessica smile. 

"For doing this for your sister. Even though I know you don't want to" Jessica told him.

"Oh that. It's not that I don't want to, it's that she doesn't deserve it. But I guess I'm kind of ok with doing this. If it does help her, but I'm afraid it won't" Sands explained.

"It will" Jessica promised. She kissed him and turned over, ready to go to sleep.

"So we can't do it again" Sands asked. 

"Maybe later" Jessica replied, turning again and kissing him teasingly. She smiled and continued her quest to get to sleep.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Title: Just Run To You  
Type: Once Upon A Time In Mexico Fan Fiction  
Rating: R (Strong language, violence, some sexuality, drugs)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Agent Sands. I do own all my original characters and this story, though. Don't take.  
Summary: Agent Sands goes back to his hometown and finds his first his love, who encourages him to search for his drug-addicted sister. **

**Author's Note: Thanks for the good comments. I really appreciate them.**

**Chapter Eleven**

Morning came and Sands lay awake, Jessica's hand in his. He listened to her breathing and smiled to himself. He noticed her breathing slowed, and he turned toward her and kissed her lightly.

"Good morning," Sands whispered in her ear. She smiled and turned toward him.

"How'd you know I was awake?" Jessica asked, putting some loose hair behind his ears.

"Your breathing," Sands explained. He left a lingering kiss on her lips and smiled.

"We could lay here all day," Jessica suggested, her voice trailing.

"That would be nice, wouldn't it?" Sands agreed.

"Too bad we have to leave at eleven," Jessica told him, then kissed his cheek. Sands smiled.

"And what time is it now?" Sands wanted to know. Jessica checked her watch.

"Eight-fifteen," Jessica informed him. Sands smile widened.

"Dobson will be asleep for hours," Sands stated.

"Yeah," Jessica agreed, "What will we do?" Sands grinned and their lips met for a long moment.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Sands stated. They kissed again and their tongues melded together as Sands moved on top of Jessica. He unhooked her bra just as there was a knock at the door.

"#," Sands muttered. He rolled to the other side of the bed and yelled, "Who is it?"

"Me," Dobson's voice came from outside. Jessica hooked her bra and grabbed her big t-shirt and slipped it on. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Come in," Jessica greeted him.

"You two are up. I'm surprised. I figured you'd be up late last night," Dobson smirked. Sands sighed.

"Yeah. And I'm surprised. We figured you wouldn't be sleeping for awhile," Sands shot back. 

"Oh, I interrupt something?" Dobson asked.

"You could say that," Sands replied, smiling.

"I'm sorry, I could leave?" Dobson suggested.

"Nah. I'm no longer in the right mood," Sands laughed. Jessica sat on the bed, her face red with embarrassment. Dobson noticed.

"Don't be embarrassed, Jessica. Me and Sands joke about this # all the time," Dobson laughed.

"Yeah, and usually you're in my position," Sands reminded him, "You and your whores." 

"Excuse me? And you're not guilty?" Dobson asked. Sands laughed.

"Not like you," Sands replied. 

"Goody goody."

"Sex obsessed." 

"Shut up!" Jessica spoke up.

"She speaks," Dobson stated, sarcastically.

"Yes, and now she speaks and wonders if we could please get going. Dobson, you're driving," Jessica told him. Dobson laughed.

"I am?" Dobson asked. Jessica nodded.

"Yes, you are. And you're going to like it. And you're going to drive through St. Louis and awhile past that. While I tease Sheldon in the backseat," Jessica replied. Sands smiled.

"Oh god, you two are going to be all over each other, aren't you?" Dobson realized. 

"I'm just going to make him want more, that's all," Jessica stated, innocently. Sands stopped smiling.

"And I'm guessing I won't get more?" Sands asked hopefully.

"Nope, sorry," Jessica laughed. Finally, things were going her way. 

Soon, Dobson drove away from the motel while Jessica sat by Sands in the backseat. Jessica took his rough hand in hers and smiled. She moved closer to his face until he felt her breath on his neck. She rested her head on his neck and kissed it, then sat up and brushed her lips to his quickly.

"Having fun?" Jessica asked him. Sands smiled. Before he had a chance to answer, she placed a long, lingering kiss on his lips. Sands leaned forward to kiss her again, but realized she had already moved behind him. She lifted up his hair and began putting light, wet kisses on his neck. 

"Ohh," Sands breathed. When she heard him, she stopped and moved to where she could see his face again. "Don't stop, don't stop." Jessica smiled and kissed his cheek then the side of his mouth before she moved down to his neck. Dobson continued driving and tried not to pay attention to them. Jessica continued sucking on his neck as he enjoyed the moment, hoping it wouldn't end. Jessica brushed his lips once more and then pulled away.

"Is that it?" Sands asked, sadly.

"Yeah," Jessica answered, smiling.

"Thank God," Dobson mumbled.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Title: Just Run To You  
Type: Once Upon A Time In Mexico Fan Fiction  
Rating: R (Strong language, violence, some sexuality, drugs)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Agent Sands. I do own all my original characters and this story, though. Don't take.  
Summary: Agent Sands goes back to his hometown and finds his first his love, who encourages him to search for his drug-addicted sister. **

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long. Please continue reading! I really appreciate the comments. This is one of my favorite chapters. I don't know why, but I love it. Please read!**

**Chapter Twelve**

They were standing outside of her home on a rainy day. The rain poured down on them. He ran his fingers through his long, greasy hair and sighed.

"I can't stay here any longer," he told her. His bags sat to the side of him as he stared into her sad, brown eyes. The life in his own eyes was gone. What was once beautiful and expressive suddenly wasn't. She was different, too. Her face always indicated happiness, but now the tears mixed with the rain and she didn't know what was real anymore.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. She didn't want him to leave. He was all she'd ever loved. Everything she knew, he was a part of.

"This city, this neighborhood. I need to breathe. I know you don't understand, but I have to go," he explained. A tear rolled down his cheek. He never thought he'd cry at his age, but he did. And she noticed.

"Then take me with you," she offered, "Please." He shook his head.

"I can't. You need to graduate. You need your family," he told her.

"And you need yours," she reminded him. He shook his head coldly. 

"My family's screwed up enough with me, they'll probably be better off without me," he reasoned.

"You know that's not true," she told him. More tears fell. Seeing her cry made another tear roll down his cheek. He needed to get away from what he had become. He was so vulnerable around her. He didn't want to be soft-hearted. He didn't want to cry. He still loved her, but he didn't love himself. He didn't like himself.

"Please, don't cry," he begged, cupping her face in his rough hands and wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"Please don't go!" she exclaimed. The tears fell as fast as the rain that was beating down on them. He looked down at the ground, then back into her eyes.

"I have to," he explained, his voice low and soft, "I have to get away from my family. From the demons that I wrestle everyday."

"Why? What demons?" she asked, her voice cracking. He took his hands away from her face and showed her the scars on his arms. She gasped as her eyes fell upon a fresh, deep gash. "What happened?"

"Being upset does things to you," he replied, "I'm never happy anymore. I mean, you make me happy, but I, I don't know. I always feel depressed and I never please myself. I don't like myself. You have to like yourself, right?" His voice trailed off and he looked back up at her.

"Why don't you like yourself? I don't understand. You're a great person," she told him. He smiled at her a bit, but his usually smiling eyes were lifeless.

"I don't know. I'm vulnerable. When I get upset, I don't do things normal guys would. Sometimes I hurt myself, which is where the scars are from. Sometimes I cry. Sometimes I lock myself in my room," he explained, "And I don't like it." She shook her head. 

"But why do you have to leave now? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why did you have to spring this on me now?" she cried out, trying to control herself, but she couldn't.

"I don't know, baby. Please, don't cry. Just forget about me, please," he begged of her. Tears streamed down his face and he tried to forget that he was being so emotional. He hated being emotional.

"How can I forget about you when we've shared so much in our life? My first real friend was you. My first boyfriend was you. My first kiss was with you. The first time I made love was with you. I went to my first school prom with you. And I know that you could say the same things," she stated. He shrugged.

"I know," he simply replied.

"Now I have this need to kiss you one more time, to be with you one more time, to have one more great conversation with you, but no. This is it. This is the end of the line," she yelled, then her voice became soft again, "Please. Don't leave me. You're all I have." He shook his head. "Well where are you even going to go?"

"I honestly don't know yet," he told her. She nodded.

"I'll miss you," she stated.

"Look, I'm going to tell you this. And it's the honest to God truth. When I'm around you, I can see the good inside myself. But with you gone, I don't think I'll ever be able to be a good person again," he told her. She shook her head.

"Don't say that," she commanded.

"It's the honest truth. But I really need to go now," he explained. 

"Remember I love you. And true love is forever," she told him. He nodded. He leaned toward her for their last kiss. They're lips met for a long, drawn out moment. In the middle of the kiss, he really broke down. He began to sob while their lips were locked in a deep, passionate kiss. He pulled his lips away, but stayed close to her, putting his arms around her and just holding her. They sobbed together for a moment, laying each other's heads on their shoulders and he pulled away, his face covered in drops of rain mixed with his tears.

"I love you too," he replied. He grabbed his bags and got into his car. He drove away, too afraid to look back. Afraid of the look he'd see on her face. And that was it. He left her standing in the rain, cold, alone, and afraid. 

Sands sat up quickly, awakening from his dream. He had fallen asleep on Jessica's lap and had dreamed about their last day together before he had moved.

"Are you ok?" Jessica asked, noticing how alert he was.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a dream. A nightmare," Sands explained, moving to a sitting position in the car.

"Ok," Jessica replied, smiling, "Oh my God. Dobson, look! The Arch! We're in St. Louis!"

"I see the Arch, I'm the one driving," Dobson stated. Jessica laughed.

"It's so beautiful. I wish you could see it, Sheldon," Jessica told him.

"I know what it looks like, I've seen it before," Sands said coldly. Jessica shrugged and stared out the window as they passed the old buildings of St. Louis, Missouri.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Title: Just Run To You  
Type: Once Upon A Time In Mexico Fan Fiction  
Rating: R (Strong language, violence, some sexuality, drugs)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Agent Sands. I do own all my original characters and this story, though. Don't take.  
Summary: Agent Sands goes back to his hometown and finds his first his love, who encourages him to search for his drug-addicted sister. **

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long. Please continue reading! I really appreciate the comments.**

**Chapter Thirteen **

Several days of travel, sleeping in the car, various hotel rooms, and constant fatigue passed. Finally, they arrived in Kansas City. Dobson pulled into the Holiday Inn.

"You two want your own hotel room again?" Dobson wanted to know. 

"Yeah. I need to talk to Jessica. Alone," Sands told him bluntly.

"Talk?" Dobson asked, laughing. 

"Talk. Yes, talk. What we're doing right now. So get your $$ up out of that driver's seat and go in and get the rooms before I have to shoot you," Sands explained, his voice fierce. Dobson knew he was angry and quickly rushed into the hotel to get the rooms.

Soon, Jessica was leading Sands into their room. She led him to the bed and he sat down. She sat beside him. She took his hand.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jessica asked. Sands pulled his hand away from hers and laid on the bed. She looked at him. He sat back up. Nothing was comfortable.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry," Sands replied, his voice not implying sorrow.

"Sorry? For what?" Jessica wanted to know. Sands shrugged.

"Everything," Sands explained. Jessica was confused.

"I don't understand," Jessica told him.

"For hurting you in the past. Emotionally, physically, mentally, whatever," Sands replied. 

"Everything that happened back then is long forgotten," Jessica reassured him.

"No. No, you can't say that. You have to hear me out. Before we help my sister and try to patch things up there, I'd like everything to be ok with us here," Sands told her, "So let me start off my saying that I'm sorry for pressuring you to have sex."

"When did you pressure me to have sex?" Jessica asked.

"The first time. I knew you didn't want to. I knew you had doubts but I told you it would be ok and that everything would be fine and you agreed," Sands replied, "And I regretted it."

"If I hadn't been willing, I wouldn't have," Jessica stated. Sands shook his head.

"You were too young anyway," Sands told her, "So I'm sorry for that. And I'm sorry for being so mean to you sometimes. Not telling you stuff. I should have always told you stuff."

"It's ok," Jessica reassured him. Sands shook his head.

"It's not. I don't feel right about this. I'm sorry for thinking I was everything and treating you like dirt. I'm sorry for making you lie to your mom. I'm sorry for all the times I stood you up. I'm sorry for losing my temper about a million times over nothing. And most importantly, I'm sorry for leaving you with such short notice. I saw the hurt in your eyes, but I left anyway. I was just so desperate to be a tough guy. To start acting like a man. I wasn't a man. I'm still not a man." Jessica had tears in her eyes.

"You are a man. You've been a man in my eyes since the day you proved your maturity to me," Jessica explained, putting her arms around him.

"And when was that?" Sands asked, his tone normal.

"The day you told me you loved me," Jessica replied. Sands turned to her and their lips locked in a deep kiss. He laid her down on the bed and, putting his legs on either side of her, bent down over her to kiss her. Jessica didn't know why, but she'd always felt so safe under his gentle touch. His hair fell in her face as he continued to kiss her. Their moment of passion was interrupted, though, when Dobson burst in.

"I got some inform-- I'm sorry. Should I leave?" Dobson asked. Sands smiled and sat up. Jessica did the same.

"I knew we shouldn't have given him that key," Sands quipped, smiling. Jessica sighed.

"Go on with what you were going to say, Dobson," Jessica told him firmly. 

"Well, I've been reading up on drug addicts and prostitutes in Kansas City and.. I think I found out some news on where I think Kendra might be.."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Title: Just Run To You  
Type: Once Upon A Time In Mexico Fan Fiction  
Rating: R (Strong language, violence, some sexuality, drugs)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Agent Sands. I do own all my original characters and this story, though. Don't take.  
Summary: Agent Sands goes back to his hometown and finds his first his love, who encourages him to search for his drug-addicted sister. **

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short. Next will be longer**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Continue," Jessica replied, sitting up and smiling. She loved the mystery of this "mission", even though she knew it had to be taken seriously.

"There's this place called 'The Fire Cracker'. It's basically a bar where guys get wasted or stoned and the girls lead them off, take their money, and do what they want them to do," Dobson explained, "I called the manager, who's a girl. She's also a hooker."

"Wait, wait, wait. The manager of a bar is a hooker?" Jessica asked. 

"Let me finish," Dobson demanded, continuing, "I asked her if it was at all possible for us to get down there and check the place out. I didn't let her know our plan."

"Why didn't we just go down there and pretend to be a customer?" Sands wanted to know.

"Because. Now, for the hundreth time, let me finish. Anyway, she said some of her girls probably wouldn't like that too much and I asked her what she meant. Turns out, she's got these hookers working as bartenders and when they see a guy getting wasted, they go to the alley to do the deed," Dobson explained. Jessica suddenly wanted to puke.

"That is utterly sick," Jessica stated. Dobson nodded.

"I asked how many girls worked there, she said only the best. And there's about eight or ten of them. Tonight, we go undercover, since she wasn't too swift on the idea of a couple of cops coming down there," Dobson replied.

"Question. Why the did you tell her we were cops?" Sands asked.

"I had to have a reason for getting in her business," Dobson explained. 

"How do you know she's telling the truth?" Jessica demanded.

"I told her if she failed to answer my questions in all honesty, I'd come and check the place out. I know, it was stupid, but it worked. If she's lying, what can we do? We have to try something, right?" Dobson explained. Jessica smiled.

"What time do we go down there?" Jessica asked, slyly. Dobson returned the grin.

"Eleven. She said that's when it starts getting heated up," Dobson answered. The plan was put into action.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Title: Just Run To You  
Type: Once Upon A Time In Mexico Fan Fiction  
Rating: R (Strong language, violence, some sexuality, drugs)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Agent Sands. I do own all my original characters and this story, though. Don't take.  
Summary: Agent Sands goes back to his hometown and finds his first his love, who encourages him to search for his drug-addicted sister. **

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long!**

**Chapter Fifteen **

Eleven o' clock came a little too quickly for Jessica. She was supposed to look like a prostitute in order to get a guy's attention in order to maybe find Kendra. She thought the plan was a little off-balance, but she said she'd do it, and a promise was a promise.

Jessica looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a tight, red tanktop, showing off her tanned stomach, tight, black pants, and her hair was teased so much that a plane wouldn't be able to fly out. This just wasn't her.

Sands paced back and forth in the hotel room, waiting for Dobson to come. He occasionally ran into things. Finally, Dobson walked in.

"You look like a slut," Dobson commented on Jessica's clothes. She smiled. 

"Thank you. Just what I'm going for," Jessica replied, smiling.

"Sands, if you don't stop me, I might have to her," Dobson teased.

"Oh shut up. Can we just go?" Sands asked, "I really want to get this over with."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What does Kendra look like? So I'll know," Dobson inquired.

"Uh, blonde hair, short, brown eyes, a pain in the ass.. whatever. I don't even see why I have to go. I can't even see," Sands complained.

"She's your sister. You've got to go," Jessica told him, planting a kiss on his lips. "I'll reward you when we get back."

"Whatever. Let's just go and get this over with," Sands replied, walking into a wall. "Dangit." Jessica grabbed a gun, which she stuffed in her pants, and guided Sands to the door and they were off..

About an hour later, after getting lost three times, Dobson pulled up behind their destination : The Fire Cracker.

"Ok, Jessica, go in, and just.. play your part," Dobson instructed her.

"If some guy me, you're dead," Jessica stated, as she got out of the car and walked into the building. Dobson got out and opened the door for Sands.

"What's the plan?" Sands asked.

"You and me are going in there and we're going to ask around for Kendra," Dobson explained, "We'll just say she's the best."

"That's sick," Sands replied.

"Sick or not, we're going to get your sister some help. I can't believe I'm actually helping someone. , what's happening to us?" Dobson asked. That made Sands smile, but he quickly wipe the smile off his face and returned to serious mode.

"So what does a man with no eyes in a racy bar do?" Sands wanted to know.

"I'll guide you in there, sit you down somewhere, and you're just going to ask random people about her," Dobson explained.

"This is crazy. We're not children anymore. Our little plan probably won't work," Sands reminded him.

"If it doesn't, hell, we tried, right?" Dobson asked. Sands nodded.

"Let's get this over with," Sands replied. Dobson led them into the building.

Meanwhile, Jessica had found a man who regularly attented The Fire Cracker. Now, they were outside in the alley, making out. Jessica pulled away.

"So what would you like?" Jessica asked, licking her lips. This acting disgusted her, but she wasn't about to let anything else happen between them.

"Usually I just go for the regular um.." the man stated. Jessica nodded. "But first, what's your name? I like to know my names before I pay them." Jessica gulped. 

"Staci," Jessica lied. The man nodded. "Who do you usually come to?" Jessica laughed to herself at her question's double meaning.

"I've had Danielle, Mary, Quinn, Kendra.." the man told her.

"Kendra?" Jessica asked.

"Kendra Brown. You two friends?" the man asked, "I've heard that most of the girls in your profession around here know each other."

"Um, yeah. I know her. Did you happen to see her? Tonight?" Jessica asked, "I just needed to ask her something later.."

"You know, usually, no one asks questions.. you're really talkative," the man replied. Jessica resisted the urge to roll her eyes as he kissed her and put his hands on her butt.

"Just tell me if you saw Kendra tonight. Tell me where," Jessica demanded, pulling the gun out of her pants and thrusting it against his head.

"I.. um.. saw her, tonight, in the other alley, earlier, when I was coming here, from my car, close to the parking lot. She was there," the man replied. Jessica smiled as she ended his life with a bang, right there. She quickly rushed back inside the bar, stuffing the gun back into her pants. She quickly located Sands at the bar, questioning the bartender. She rushed over to him.

"Come on, I got a lead," Jessica whispered in his ear, then grabbed his hand and dragged him around the bar. 

"What are you doing?" Sands asked her. Jessica continued to pull him around as she looked for Dobson.

"Where the hell is Dobson?" Jessica asked.

"He said something about a parking lot," Sands explained. Jessica turned around and shoved herself and Sands through the crowds of people dancing and drinking. Jessica walked outside and entered the far away parking lot where she found Dobson talking to a girl with skimpy clothes, big hair, and running make up.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Title: Just Run To You  
Type: Once Upon A Time In Mexico Fan Fiction  
Rating: R (Strong language, violence, some sexuality, drugs)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Agent Sands. I do own all my original characters and this story, though. Don't take.  
Summary: Agent Sands goes back to his hometown and finds his first his love, who encourages him to search for his drug-addicted sister. **

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long!**

**Chapter Sixteen **

"Who are you?" Dobson asked the girl as Jessica and Sands made their way to her.

"Jenna Lane," the girl replied.

"She knows Kendra," Dobson told them.

"How do you know Kendra?" Jessica asked her. 

"She's my roommate," Jenna explained.

"Kendra Brown?" Sands questioned.

"Yes," Jenna answered, "Her and Bobby split two years ago. About six months ago, she quit the business and now I give her half my profits so she can live off of her nasty little habits."

"Drugs," Sands guessed.

"You know her well," Jenna laughed. 

"She's my sister," Sands explained.

"You're Sheldon," Jenna realized.

"And this is Jessica and Dobson," Sands replied, "Can you take us to Kendra? Please?"

"It's no problem," Jenna agreed. She led them through the parking lot and onto a dark street. All of them were silent as they walked, Jessica leading Sands. Jenna leading all of them. They crossed a couple more streets before they reached a small, white house.

"Where are we?" Sands asked as Jessica helped him find the steps to the house.

"We're at my house. Me and Kendra's house," Jenna explained, "If you don't mind me asking, how did you go blind?"

"Long story," Sands replied, "A story I don't feel like telling." They walked inside the house. Jessica looked around. Everything was a mess. It was dark. The carpets were muddy, there was pizza boxes everywhere. She quickly spotted a spider. And there in the corner was a small, thin girl with bleach blonde hair. The girl looked up. 

"Who the hell are you? Wait a second. Sheldon?" Kendra asked.

"That's me. Hey Kendra," Sheldon answered.

"Who the hell is with you?" Kendra demanded.

"You don't recognize me, Kendra?" Jessica asked, "I didn't think it'd been that long."

"Jessica?" Kendra wondered. Jessica nodded.

"What the ? And who's he?" Kendra asked, motioning towards Dobson.

"That's Agent Dobson," Sands explained, finding the couch, as casually as possible.

"Wait a second," Kendra said, slowing down, "Agent? What's he work for?"

"CIA," Sands explained, "Same as me. Well, I kinda quit. Without telling them. What can they do? Heh."

"You worked for the CIA?" Kendra asked, "What the , Sheldon?"

"Yeah. It's not a big deal. Just got my eyes drilled out," Sands replied, swiftly.

"What?" Kendra asked. Sands removed his sunglasses and Kendra screamed.

"I love reactions," Sands joked, "But now let's get to the real reason we're here."


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Title: Just Run To You  
Type: Once Upon A Time In Mexico Fan Fiction  
Rating: R (Strong language, violence, some sexuality, drugs)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Agent Sands. I do own all my original characters and this story, though. Don't take.  
Summary: Agent Sands goes back to his hometown and finds his first his love, who encourages him to search for his drug-addicted sister. **

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long!**

**Chapter Seventeen **

Kendra listened as Jessica finished explaining their plan to get her back. When she finished, Kendra just stared. 

"Well?" Jessica asked.

"You are some foolish people if you think that you can come here, rescue me from the clutches of danger, and bring me home safe," Kendra told them.

"You need help, Kendra. We want to give you that," Jessica explained.

"How do you know I need help? You haven't been around since you and Sheldon broke up," Kendra replied.

"We didn't break up. I moved away. I needed time," Sands explained.

"What? I thought it was because Jessica found out you had cheated on her and you just decided to move away," Kendra told him, confused, "That's what my friends said." Sands stayed quiet.

"What? Sheldon didn't cheat on me. Did you?" Jessica asked. Sands was still silent. "Sheldon?"

"You didn't know about that?" Kendra asked, "I thought everyone knew. Remember Alice Bowman? I saw them having sex in his room. I didn't mean to, but I thought people knew about that."

"Sheldon?" Jessica demanded, "Tell me she's lying. Tell me."

"She's telling the truth," Sands admitted, "I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't. I just wasn't happy." Tears began to stream down Jessica's cheeks.

"What? When? In what part of our relationship?" Jessica demanded.

"It was a few months before I left," Sands explained, "I'm sorry Jessica. I really am."

"If you never wanted to hurt me why did you her?" Jessica yelled.

"It didn't last very long, I promise. I broke it off with her a week later. I really did," Sands stated.

"Were you not happy having sex with one girl? Were your physical pleasure needs not met? What was it? Was she just hotter than me or something?" Jessica asked. 

"Jessica. I'm sorry. It was years ago," Sands explained, trying to calm her down. It wasn't working.

"So what? You should have told me. Why didn't you tell me if you broke it off a week later?" Jessica commanded, "Tell me!" 

"Because I knew you'd act like this!" Sands shot back.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I didn't know she didn't know. Sheldon," Kendra apologized.

"Come on, this isn't why we're here!" Dobson scolded.

"Shut the hell up!" Jessica yelled, "I just found out my boyfriend cheated on me and you're not telling me I can't be angry!" Kendra put her head in her hands and tuned out the argument.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Title: Just Run To You  
Type: Once Upon A Time In Mexico Fan Fiction  
Rating: R (Strong language, violence, some sexuality, drugs)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Agent Sands. I do own all my original characters and this story, though. Don't take.  
Summary: Agent Sands goes back to his hometown and finds his first his love, who encourages him to search for his drug-addicted sister.**

**Note: Yeah, no one's probably reading this because I haven't updated in like 3/4 of a year.. but yeah..**

Chapter Eighteen 

A few minutes later, Dobson had finally calmed Jessica and she and Sands had gone into Kendra's room, emerging fifteen minutes later, a little wore out. Kendra had been sitting there the whole time and continued to sit there as Sands talked to her.

"I didn't want to do this, I really didn't," Sands told her, truthfully, "But I did because I do care for you, even if you have hurt me in so many ways. I don't like this drug thing. If you weren't my sister, I wouldn't care what the hell you did, and I would probably laugh if something happened to you, but you're my sister and hell, I love you."

"Sheldon, you're right. I know this isn't the perfect lifestyle, but look at yourself," Kendra replied. 

"Yes, look at me. I made a mistake and I had to pay for it, but now I'm in love. True love, with my first love. And you'll never get your first love back. He was the crazy son of a who got you into this ," Sands told her, "And you'll never get all these years back." This had brought tears to Kendra's eyes.

"I know Sheldon, but it's addicting. I've tried to stop, but I can't," Kendra explained.

"Come home with us," Sands told her.

"What? What? Why? Where? Where is home?" Kendra asked.

"Home is in Springfield," Jessica answered, "There's a great rehab center there for drug addicts that want help. And you even said that you tried to quit and couldn't. This could be the solution. And you'd have me and Sheldon there the whole time."

"I don't know. I don't think I could give up this life," Kendra explained.

"Have you ever tried?" Dobson chimed in, "Just come with us. We'll take care of you. Well, they will, I'd be heading back to Mexico soon."

"You're going back?" Jessica asked. This was news to her.

"Yeah. The CIA has been calling on my cell phone for the past few days, but I haven't been answering. I'm basically sold to them for life," Dobson informed her.

"What about Sheldon?" Kendra asked.

"Yeah, what about Sheldon?" Jessica demanded, "Would they want him back?"

"I doubt a crazy, blind agent will do them much good. They probably figure he died or something," Dobson told them.

"Yeah, it was implied," Sands laughed.

"If he's going to Mexico, what are you and Jessica going to do?" Kendra asked him.

"We haven't really thought about the future much. I think we need a little time before we think about that," Sands explained, "But it's looking good. Looking. Can't even use that word anymore." He laughed.

"You're doing good, aren't you?" Kendra asked.

"I've been better lately. This trip has actually put my life back on track, I hate to say it. I used to be an ok guy, but I guess leaving your true love can drive you insane, and that's exactly what I became. And now, here I am, and I don't feel so crazy, although some would beg to differ," Sands explained, "Why do you ask?" Kendra looked at the ground.

"I haven't been good for a long time," Kendra explained.

"You should seriously consider going back with us," Jessica told her. 

"Maybe I will. But for now, I'd like to be left alone to think," Kendra announced, "If you don't mind."

"We don't mind," Sands replied, "Me and Jessica will stay at that motel down the street."

"Got some stuff to do?" Kendra asked, laughing through the tears.

"A few things," Sands replied.

"It's just like old times. Kendra invading our sex life," Jessica laughed, "We'll be back in the morning for your decision. Think hard." They walked out the door.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**An update after 8 months..**

**Title: Just Run To You  
Type: Once Upon A Time In Mexico Fan Fiction  
Rating: R (Strong language, violence, some sexuality, drugs)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Agent Sands. I do own all my original characters and this story, though. Don't take.  
Summary: Agent Sands goes back to his hometown and finds his first his love, who encourages him to search for his drug-addicted sister.**

Chapter Nineteen 

Sands and Jessica checked into the motel room and quickly found themselves on the bed, passionately kissing. Sands quickly pushed Jessica onto the bed and began unbuttoning her shirt. She slipped out of it and helped him with his shirt. He quickly moved his hands down to her jeans and unbuttoned them. Just then, Jessica sat up.

"I can't do this tonight," Jessica told him.

"What's wrong?" Sands asked.

"I think we need to talk about this future ," Jessica explained.

"What?" Sands asked, confused.

"You were talking to Kendra about how you don't know what's in the future. You said it was looking good, but I really need to know if this is just some fling or are we really going to be together?" Jessica replied.

"Jessica, it's complicated. I don't know where we're going with this thing," Sands admitted, "I really do love you, but I don't know, the only person I've ever been in love with before was you. Sure, I had other girlfriends, but hell, they weren't special. I really feel something with you and I don't know what to do with that."

"I don't want to let love go to waste," Jessica told him.

"Then we won't let it go to waste," Sands assured her.

"I'm sorry if I'm being a tonight, but I don't know. It's just that, I can see us together forever, and when we're together, everything seems right and it's weird because of all the time that passed," Jessica explained.

"I know that feeling exactly," Sands replied, reaching to touch her face.

"So what are we going to do?" Jessica asked.

"After we get back, we're going to get married," Sands promised. Tears filled in Jessica's eyes.

"Are you serious?" she asked, the tears falling.

"Yeah. Only if you want to, that is," Sands told her.

"I do," Jessica replied.

"Not yet."

Meanwhile, back at Kendra's appartment, Jenna was trying to convince Kendra to go with Sands and Jessica.

"Your brother seems like a nice enough guy," Jenna told her.

"You don't really know him," Kendra explained, coldly, "He's trying to act all 'changed' because he wants me to go. And hell, I'm not going."

"Why? It could be good for you," Jenna replied. Kendra shook her head as she walked around the appartment, Jenna chasing her.

"Be quiet! That Dobson character is sleeping in the bedroom!" Kendra exclaimed, quietly.

"Kendra, I'm going to be real with you, since I'm your friend. You do need help. I'm sick of paying your dealers off to get them off our backs. I'm sick of buying food for the both us. And mostly, I'm sick of the whole damn appartment smelling like pizza ," Jenna admitted, "And since you don't help me pay the rent, it would be better for me, for both of us, if you just left."

"Are you kicking me out?" Kendra yelled.

"Something like that."


End file.
